A Bartowski Of Possibilities
by LycoX
Summary: From the Buy More in Burbank to a Revolution in Paraguay, these are the possibilities in the world of Chuck Bartowski and friends. (Accepting Prompt Requests)
1. Return To The Deli Part 1

**Return To**

**The Deli**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer This, along with a number of other ideas has been running about in my head and because of that, I've chosen to start up a new 'Possibilities' fic here in the 'Chuck' fandom since right now I have several other projects going on that prevents me from doing a new multi-chaptered fic. For previous examples of my 'Possibilities' fics and how this works, check out the ones I have for the 'Arrowverse' fandom, 'Teen Wolf', 'Power Rangers', and 'Girl Meets World'. This is set a couple of months after season 1 and I'm assuming a few months passed as it is between seasons 1 and 2 but correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Summary: A phone call from Lou brings Chuck Bartowski back to the Deli.**

* * *

When Chuck received a call from Lou to see if he had the time to come check out her new system she'd had put in place recently at her Deli, Chuck had been understandably surprised by this. Especially given the fact they hadn't had much contact with one another since their break up some months ago. And despite certain feelings he may have for a certain Blonde in his life, a part of Chuck still wished he hadn't had to end things with Lou. But because of his new status in life as the damned Intersect and all that entailed, he had to give up something that could have been amazingly good. As it wouldn't have been right to her when he was expected to do certain things so as not to arouse suspicion and therefore, bring on unwanted trouble. And since he legit missed her and wanted to see what sort of system she got put in place, Chuck hurried up the closing of the store since he was the last one there.

Something that often tended to be the case since he was essentially an assistant manager in all but name. He'd even re-assured Sarah that she could head on home and had completely missed her narrowed eyed look when she caught sight of where he was headed but decided to respect his privacy all the while ignoring remarks made by Casey. "Hey, Lou! Sorry I'm late." Declared the lanky man with an apologetic smile as he made his way inside her shop.

"No worries, Chuck. I know you tend to be the last one at the Buy More so I figured it'd take a bit before you could get here." Lou reassured him with a small smile as she came around the counter and for the life of him, something seemed different about her.

But what that was, he wasn't certain of! "Been spying on me, have we?" He asked instead with a wiggle of his eyebrows that drew a snort and an eye roll from her.

"Please, you _wish_ I did, Chuck. But its a well known fact of life in this corner of the world that you're often the last to leave the Buy More."

_Crap… I am. If Fulcrum or anybody else figured that out I'd be in a world of trouble. I'm surprised Sarah, Casey, and the General haven't remarked on that or anything._

A selfish part of him hoped they wouldn't either as it was almost the last completely normal thing in his life that hadn't been effected by his new circumstances in life thanks in part to one Bryce Larkin. But he shook himself where that particular individual was concerned and instead focused on the task at hand. "So, new system, huh? A little disappointed you didn't come to m-us at the Buy More." He told her with a pout and got an amused shake of the head from his ex.

"I told ya, I'm a Large Mart kind of girl now."

He clutched his chest in a dramatic fashion. "Ohh, that wounds me!"

Despite herself, Lou smiled at his antics. "I hear your sister's a doctor so I'm sure she can help you recover." Joked back the Deli owner.

"Never have I been owned so smoothly, Ms. Palone."

"Well, the way Sarah acts, and trust me, I've seen how she acts when other girls are around you, I figured you would be used to that feeling by now, Mr. Bartowski." She retorted smugly and perhaps a little jealously.

Lord knows there was quite the gossip about the fact Sarah Walker was clearly nuts about the man in front of her but nothing beyond friendship was happening for whatever reason. Lou's previous experiences with him and how the fact that Sarah kind of scared her were reasons for why she hadn't tried to get him to change his mind where 'They' were concerned. Chuck gaped at her in shock and Lou couldn't help but laugh at him. Causing him to pout at her for it and she tried to resist thinking of how cute that was. "But anyway! I uhh… I lied about why I needed you here, Chuck."

This made ol' Chuck quite curious and as well as trying NOT to think about what she wanted him there for. But this being Chuck and in familiar territory, decided to be Chuck. "Oh, is that so? Decided you didn't want to wait for me to come to my senses then?" He asked with another wiggle of his eyebrows.

Amused, Lou shook her head at him before growing serious. And that? That made him a little on the nervous side!

* * *

**Author's Notes: And yes, I am gonna be a little cruel and leave it a cliffhanger. Mwa ha ha ha. Feel free to throw a guess or two as to what she needed him for! And yes, I do accept prompts for this fic but I will not accept ones for Slash. Keep in mind I am also still in very early season 2 as well for right now. **


	2. Chuck Vs The Funny Man Part 1

**Chuck VS. The Funny Man**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: This came to me while replying to a couple of reviews for my 'Chuck Vs. I Can' fic and it makes sense when you think about it as Chuck's clearly harbored years of anger towards Bryce and likely other things that happens only adds on to it. Especially once things got going after the Intersect ends up in his head.**

**Summary: He may be an easy going funny man for the most part, but Chuck Bartowski also has a lot of anger buried deep down in him. But eventually, that kind of anger can break free.**

* * *

For years, one Chuck Irving Bartowski had been quietly dealing with the growing well of anger within him. Something not even Ellie and Morgan was aware of. And it had all started when his and Ellie's parents had abandoned them to their own devices, leaving him and his older sister to fend for themselves. Afterwards, dealing with various jerks and their views on his Nerd status had only heaped on to that anger but he never acted on it. Preferring instead to keep the peace and be the easy going funny man so his sister wouldn't have more to worry about. Unfortunately for Chuck, that anger would get a nice little helping of betrayal thanks in part to Bryce Larkin and his ex, Jill. Both of whom had betrayed him and left him an expelled mess. He'd found himself depressed and something of a heavy drinker afterwards until Ellie had gotten him into therapy to deal with things.

And while that had helped some, it had done nothing to lessen how he felt when it came to Bryce. Then, a number of years later, the asshole had screwed him over again by having sent him the email containing the Intersect. Something he regretted like Hell even opening as he shouldn't have bothered where Larkin was concerned. One might think he was living the dream afterwards (Morgan would certainly think so) by being a Government asset with a two person protection detail in the forms of Major John Casey and Sarah Walker. NSA and CIA respectively with Sarah being one amazingly beautiful woman while Casey was a very gruff man who obviously had his own anger issues if Chuck was right in that line of thought. Now the way the two treated him at times bothered the absolute Hell out of him and having a fake relationship with Sarah was less Heaven and more of a form of Hell for the man.

Even finding himself falling for her despite the fact he damn well knew he shouldn't and that, along with other things in his new oh so fun life, just added on to that anger deep within him. Returning to Stanford and learning what he did from that, His sister getting poisoned, the whole truth serum debacle, and how things went with Lou had just been more painful gut punches in a long history of gut punches. Making Chuck wonder how much more he could take before something happened while knowing he needed to talk to someone about it all but finding himself unable too as really, who could he talk too? Sarah and Casey's bosses clearly only gave a damn because he had all their secrets in his head and therefore, to him at least, wasn't worth putting time into dealing with his issues. And then… To find out that Bryce fucking Larkin was alive had not sat well with Chuck.

It'd been a miracle to be quite honest that he hadn't drinked himself into the ground over all that. It was another miracle that he hadn't simply started beating the shit out of the man once they got to talking in that special holding room. Regardless of the other man's honely fined skills. But it all finally would explode for Chuck when Bryce later had the audacity to ask him what had happened to him. Like he just had no clue when he damn well knew why. Bryce had even stepped back when he received the coldest look from him. Not out of fear or nervousness but more surprise as it wasn't a look that he felt was right on Chuck Bartowski. And before he knew, it found himself on the ground with his jaw hurting like Hell. "YOU GOT ME KICKED OUT OF STANFORD, BRYCE! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU STOLE JILL FROM ME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT HAPPENED TO ME LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Roared Chuck as all that anger just boiled out from him.

No longer able to be contained as he struck Bryce again and again. "AND OF COURSE, YOU JUST HAD TO PICK ME TO SEND THE INTERSECT TOO! FUCKING ME OVER AGAIN! SELFISH BASTARD!"

Whether it was because Bryce was still weak from his ordeal or because he was too in shock over what was happening or something else, he made no move to try and defend himself from Chuck's rage. "I WAS HAPPY AS HELL WHEN I HEARD YOU DIED! AND THEN OF COURSE YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME TOO LIKE THE SELFISH BASTARD YOU ARE!"

Neither realized they had a rather horrified audience watching the whole thing, or at least in Casey's case, being rather approving of what he was seeing. "I need to stop this! This is not awesome!" Devon yelled out much to Ellie's tearful relief.

"Why? Kid's been bottlin' this up for years. I say let it keep happening." Shrugged Casey and getting looks from the others that told him they really didn't approve.

Especially Sarah! Whom went to join Devon, who found himself getting a hard punch to the face that sent him stumbling back and forcing Sarah to apply a chokehold on Chuck. Something she never thought she'd have to do where he was concerned. Then again, she never thought the guy she was falling for when she shouldn't, would ever do something like this as it was. Chuck struggled and yelled out foul things, clearly believing she was on Bryce's side and it hurt her to hear those things like nothing else as tears welled up in her eyes. But moments later would see him pass out from the hold she had on him. _God… I, I never knew he had that much anger in him. _Sarah thought to herself as Devon rushed over to check on Bryce as Ellie went over to her brother to make sure he was okay.

Barely registering the words of Morgan's girlfriend about how she should probably go and that he'd call her later as he went over to Chuck and the others. "Ohh man… This is the scariest thing I've ever witnessed." Morgan declared with a look of fear and worry on his face.

Casey… Wisely kept his mouth shut and wondered to himself if he could help channel Bartowski's anger into something beneficial so this kind of thing wouldn't happen again. Well, after dealing with Larkin anyway. Who was gonna need some medical treatment after the beat down he'd been given.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, Bryce ain't a pretty boy no more, that's for sure!**


	3. The Last Temptation of Sarah Walker

**The Last**

**Temptation Of**

**Sarah Walker**

**Disclaimer: 'The Lost Boys' films is pretty much responsible for this bout of fun inspiration.**

**Summary: A new change in Chuck brings about the final temptation of Sarah Walker.**

* * *

"Come on, Sarah, let me do this and we can be together. _Forever_. No more rules, no more Beckman, no more missions. Just _us_. Just as I've… No… _WE _have wanted for so long..." Whispered Chuck Bartowski in Sarah's ear temptingly.

Sending absolute shivers down her spine and not in the bad way either. But she had to remain firm as Chuck had a… Sickness. One that had to be treated if she and the others were going to get him back to normal. "Chuck… You're, you're sick. Okay? Just stop and we can go see Ellie and we can get you all better, okay?"

Laughter came from the man she had fallen for despite the fact she shouldn't have due to rules and all that. But lo and behold she had and Sarah found herself not regretting it one bit. Partly blaming it on the charm the lovable nerd had about himself. "Oh, my sweet Sarah… I'm not sick! I promise, I'm so much better! Better than I've ever been! And I can make you that way as well, my sweet Sarah. We'll never be forced to do anyone else's bidding ever again for _Eternity_. _WE _will have the power and our love. You just have to say the word…"

_Those damn Vampires! _Thought Sarah harshly.

They had changed her Chuck and she loved and hated it all at the same time. Sarah shivered all over as he boldly kissed on her neck and found her resolve crumbling even more. "There will never be another but you for me, Sarah. I promise you that. No Brunettes, just one Blonde who can kick the ass of anyone." Went on Chuck as he gave her neck attention.

Feeling empowered by his change as never before would he have done something like this. He wasn't even really using his new found strength to keep her from moving either. Trusting in the fact she wanted to be with him just as much as he did her and proving himself right on that. "You… You really do promise that, Chuck Bartowski?" Near whispered Sarah.

"I do."

His solemn declaration sealed the deal for her and a tear fell down her face. _May God forgive me one day. If there is one…_

"Then take me to Eternity with you, Chuck. I love you."

She felt him smile against the skin of her neck. "And I love you, Sarah Walker. Eternity is ours."

A pained gasp escaped her lips as he bit into her neck and began the process of turning her into a Vampire like himself. Allowing them to be together forever as they deserved and raining down Hell on any who tried to rob them of their happiness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, how about that? **


	4. A New Look

**A New Look**

**Disclaimer: I was already thinking about this before I had watched 'Chuck Vs. The Third Dimension' and found myself realizing this was the perfect way to do this idea.**

**Summary: Suppose Chuck had decided to take some time off after Sarah gave the okay at the end of 'Chuck Vs. The Third Dimension'? Suppose he ended up taking Tyler up on his offer because of that?**

* * *

"Hey oh, hey oh! The one and only Chuck Bartowski is back!" Declared Chuck as he descended down the steps of the secret lair underneath the Orange Orange.

"_Welcome back, Mr. Bartowski. I take it your one month of fun was exactly what you needed?_" Questioned General Beckman through the monitor while Sarah smiled happily at seeing him and having to refrain from hugging him like she was wanting too and wanting to slap him on the arm for not getting in touch sooner with her about his being back!

Casey had merely grunted a welcome towards the man but he was honestly happy to see the Kid again. As their little team hadn't quite been the same without him for a number of reasons, though half of them had a lot to do with Walker and her lady feelings towards the Kid. Though why Bartowski was wearing a beanie still was beyond him but whatever. "It sure was, General. And from the bottom of my heart, thank you for agreeing to let me do it."

"_You're welcome, Mr. Bartowski. It was quite clear you needed the time before you burned out. Its usually standard practice as it is to give our people time off when they've worked too much._"

"You… You actually consider me one of yours? Oh, wait, the Intersect, gotcha." And he wasn't even disappointed about that either as he knew full well where he stood with the good General.

His time with Tyler, something Ellie was torn between happiness and disapproval over, had really helped him to remember to not care so much about what others thought of him. Even if it wasn't very pleasant thinking either. Sarah was about to reprimand him when the General prevented it. "_Quite the opposite, Mr. Bartowski, but that's a conversation I will have with just you after this briefing is over with._"

Chuck raised his eyebrows at that, curiousity flowing through him over that. "Alrighty then, let's get to it." He declared as he sat down.

"_But first, take that thing off your head._"

"Oh, right, sorry! My ears have been a little cold lately." Chuckled the good Nerd as he took it off to reveal why that was.

"_The haircut is a good look for you, Mr. Bartowski. Makes you look more mature._"

Chuck smiled. "Thank you, General."

Casey nodded approvingly at the Buzzcut while Sarah gaped momentarily before remembering she was being watched. _I can't believe he cut his hair! I LIKED those curls, damnit! _

Of course it was evident that a lot of women in the area had liked those particular curls on Chuck Bartowski, Lou Palone included. And Sarah was pretty certain she only gushed about them when she knew for certain that she was around to hear said gushing. Though Chuck would probably say she's being paranoid but she knows better!

**Sometime Later**

"And a proper hello to you too, Sarah!" Joked Chuck as found himself being hugged rather happily by one of his favorite people in the world as they left the Orange Orange.

A hug he was all too willing and happily to return for that matter while being beyond elated over the fact that the CIA had chosen to hire him as an Analyst. Meaning that he'd actually get paid for his services and if he wanted, could leave to pursue other things if they were ever able to get the Intersect out of his head. Or if the third one currently in development was a success on whomever they chose to trust it with. Of course, he still had to work at the Buy More as part of the cover for _Operation: Intersect_ but he could handle that. The fact he hadn't ever really used his vacation time over the past 5 years had finally come in handy as it had been a big help in being able to take the whole month off to have fun with Tyler Martin. "Ow! What was that for!?" Asked the man with a pout as he rubbed on his arm after suddenly being hit by Sarah.

"You got a haircut, Chuck! Why!? I liked how your hair was!" She replied with a frown on her face.

Chuck stared at her for a moment, wondering if he was having his leg pulled. "And yes, I am being completely serious!"

Helplessly, he turned to Casey, who just shrugged with a grunt. "Sorry, you know my policy about lady feelings, Bartowski."

_Gee, a lot of help you are._

"Sarah, I just felt it was time for a change, you know? That, plus a lot of Alcohol, Tyler being Tyler, some Bubblegum, and the charms of a lovely lady named Janice all helped factor into that situation."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the mention of this 'Janice'._ Janice? Who the Hell is Janice and why was she around MY Chuck!?_

Oh yes, a month without Chuck had made for some considerable thoughts to finally break free that she couldn't deny anymore where he was concerned. Thoughts that could make things problematic but Sarah thought it would be worth it. Ellie certainly thought so too even if she doesn't exactly know the full extent of things! Though Sarah was worried about whether or not he would want to continue their cover while also actually making it a real thing without being too obvious after he'd come clean about knowing what she had actually done with that Fulcrum agent. Sure, he hadn't spurned her and Sarah was grateful as Hell for that but she just seriously hoped that hadn't killed any of his very obvious feelings for her. _Kid, you just got yourself in some hot water. Good luck._

Casey quickly left for the Buy More with a smirk on his face and a promise to himself to check the surveillance footage later to see how this whole thing went down. "Well… I guess I can accept that."

"Hey, think of it this way, my hair will grow back. It'll just take some time is all." Reassured Chuck.

_Gosh, if she's this wound up over my haircut, wonder how she's gonna react to the tattoo Tyler actually managed to talk me into?_

Something Ellie didn't know about yet but she certainly loved the haircut! Feeling it was a sign of him making progress in his life where changing and moving on was concerned. "Hmm… That is true. I suppose I can handle that."

_But those curls! They were so enjoyable to run my fingers through! Though maybe now every woman around will stop talking about him!_

Foolish of her to think considering her job and all but oh well! Chuck smiled and hugged her again. "See!? That a girl!"

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes at the Nerd good naturedly. "But umm… One question."

"Ask away, but I do hope its not to ask me to be late for dinner. You know how Ellie is about that kind of thing." Joked the man with a smile.

"Oh, trust me, I know. But Chuck… Who's Janice?" Sarah asked in a sweet tone of voice that instantly sent off alarm bells in Chuck's head.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Uh-oh, looks like Chuck may be in trouble! Or is he? And after having seen the Christmas episode before this episode, I got to wondering, what if things had been a lot more serious? Such as Chuck actually getting hurt when the car actually hit the counter? And maybe Morgan getting shot as well? Though maybe just Chuck. I might do something with that whole notion, but we'll see!**


	5. Return To The Deli Part 2

**Return To**

**The Deli**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Figured I'd do this now instead of waiting awhile to get back to it. Takes place two weeks after the first part.**

**Summary: For two weeks now, one Chuck Bartowski has been rather quiet and evasive and Ellie decides to get to the bottom of it.**

* * *

"Alright, Chuck, spill, what's going on?" Demanded to know one Ellie Bartowski, soon to be known as Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb, to her little brother, Chuck.

Even making him sit down on the couch for this little conversation as for the last two weeks, her loveable and very nerdy brother had been quiet and evasive about it whenever he was asked. Citing that it wasn't anything serious and that no one had anything to worry about. Not even Morgan, those two goons at the Buy More, Casey, or Sarah knew why. But Sarah was confident it had something to do with his hanging around that Deli girl again and that hadn't sat too well with either woman for a variety of reasons. Sarah had damn near decided to over step her bounds on the whole thing to find out what was going on but had kept herself from doing so just yet. Citing at least to herself that she was doing this out of professionalism and not jealousy. Casey… Well, the gruff grunter didn't really care about the whole thing.

Of course his comments on it hadn't sat well with Sarah either for that matter and she'd nearly decked him too. Chuck sighed agitatedly. "Noth-Nothing is going on, Ellie. Okay? I've told you and everyone else that already."

The look she gave him clearly said she didn't believe a damn word of that much to his dismay. "Sarah and I know you're cheating on her, Chuck." She informed him a tad reproachfully.

Chuck gave her a double take and were he drinking anything at the time, he would have performed a spit take. "CHEATING!? S-Sarah and I aren't even dating, Ellie! We're just friends for crying out loud!"

_Seriously, we're not even a cover couple anymore so how'd Ellie get that impression!? _

He may have to ask Sarah about that… "Really? Because with the way you two act at times sure could have fooled me." Ellie replied dead seriously with a touch of biting sarcasm thrown in.

"Plus, with how jealous she's been lately anytime you go near that Lou girl, can you seriously blame me for thinking you're cheating on Sarah, _Charles_?" She asked of him and using his full first name to show just how serious and unhappy she was about the whole thing.

For Chuck, he could only gape at his older sister in shocked disbelief and annoyance because he couldn't tell his sister why Sarah was 'acting' jealous due to the damn Intersect in his head and all that entailed. But he did briefly find himself thinking about the times Ellie mentioned where he and Sarah were concerned and found himself entirely unsure if that was fake or not on her part. But before he could give it more thought or even shake himself of those thoughts, Ellie interrupted him. "So, _spill_. What's going on?"

Groaning to himself and wishing his sister would just leave things be, Chuck urgently wished Casey or Sarah, or just anyone for that matter would call him with an emergency that he and he alone was desperately needed for. "Don't make me three name you." Warned Ellie seriously.

Causing him to huff in annoyance before sighing, knowing she was NOT going to be happy with what he was about to tell her. "Okay… So… Here's the thing, sis. I'm, I'm gonna be a father."

He closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion to happen in the form of his older sister. But when nothing happened, he opened one eye and then another to see the unimpressed look on Ellie's face. "Chuck, this is _NOT_ the time for jokes." Warned the older sibling.

Another sigh, along with a deep breath that he let out quickly as he rubbed on his head in agitation. "Ellie, I'm not joking. I promise you I'm not. Lou and I… We're gonna have a baby."

All was quiet in the apartment as Ellie stared at him with a wide eyed look of shock after she realized just how serious he was being. _Well… She wanted answers and she got 'em…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Be honest, how many of you saw this coming?**


	6. The New Team Member

**The New **

**Team Member**

**Disclaimer: I had this idea come to me while at work and thought 'why the hell not?' as it has some interesting potential. Set several weeks in between 'Vs. The Gravitron' and 'Vs. The Sensei'.**

**Summary: Team Bartowski's about to get a new member, and none of them are going to be happy about it.**

* * *

"_Good morning, Team Intersect._" Greeted General Beckman once all three members of the team sat down in their respective chairs in the secret base known as _Castle _underneath the Frozen Yogurt shop known as the _Orange Orange_.

One of its members, Charles Irving Bartowski scowled unhappily as he felt he was being demeaned by the woman on the screen. That, and he thought _Team Bartowski _sounded way better. Sarah's training kept her from showing how she felt about the name while Casey just grunted. "_While there is no assignments for the three of you just yet, I am to inform you that you will have a new member joining the team._"

This caused the trio to look at one another in shock and for two of them, they hoped it wasn't Bryce Larkin. Granted, Casey hoped it wasn't Carina but part of him did hope that Ilsa was joining them as he did miss her. Not that he would tell anyone but her that of course! "_Though understandably this may cause some concern given past ties but its believed you will all be able to over come them in order to function as a team._" Continued the good General as Sarah frowned.

"General, if I may ask, who is joining our team? As it is, I don't feel we need anyone else as the three of us are just fine the way we are." She said in a respectful tone of voice.

"Agreed." Grunted Casey.

"The Three Musketeers!" Added Chuck cheerfully.

Even if no one, Sarah in particular, was likely to get the reference. "_I will not deny the effective success rate your team has had since its formation but given her knowledge of the enemy, its felt that she would be far more effective working with you to bring down Fulcrum than being stuck in a cell._"

"Please tell me you aren't serious." Breathed out Chuck as a pit of dread welled up in him and Casey grumbled to himself while Sarah was feeling none too happy with where this was going on.

The sound of the door opening from above caused them to turn towards it and with two escorts accompanying her, was one Jill Roberts. And if Chuck was seeing things right, she was looking rather nervous as she stared at the three of them. "Hi… Chuck." Greeted the woman softly.

_Lady feelings, I HATE lady feelings. Why in President Reagan's name would the General do this!? Its gonna cause problems, damnit!_

Sarah was having to strongly refrain from launching herself at the dark haired bitch but the scowl was easily seen by all on her face as she stared Jill down. "I _HATE _Bryce Larkin." Grumbled Chuck unhappily.

Feeling like once again that Bryce and the Universe itself were making him their favorite whipping boy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Just how would this play out with Jill being around as an official part of the team? Who knows, but the potential exploration would be fun to do!**


	7. Agency

**Agency**

**Disclaimer: I had this idea hit me earlier and it just wouldn't leave me alone and is set between seasons 1 and 2.**

**Summary: Chuck gets an idea for a cover job.**

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to give me your time for this conversation, General Beckman." Said one Charles 'Chuck' Irving Bartowski to the screen in the Media Room at the Buy More half an hour after it had closed for the night.

"_You're quite welcome, Mr. Bartowski. I admit I have found myself curious to what this proposal of yours is ever since Major Casey mentioned it to me._"

Casey grunted in acknowledgement while Sarah shot Chuck a look, wondering what on Earth he was up too as he hadn't said a word to her about any proposals! "Right, so with that said, I'll get on with it. As it stands, our current covers aren't feasible at this point, General."

The good General frowned at that, wondering what he meant by that while Sarah just looked at him again while Casey did nothing outwardly. Though inwardly he was agreeing as he was about ready to kill the idiots that worked in that damned Hellhole! How the Moron hadn't gone insane yet from the years of exposure to that kind of insanity was beyond Casey but it gave him some respect towards the Moron. "_Explain._"

"With my role as the Intersect and the things that require, it makes it difficult to find excuses that will cover not only my absence but Casey's too. As while some of the staff at the Buy More aren't the most observant, there are those that are. And quite frankly, General, I'm amazed Casey hasn't given into any impulses he may have about shooting Jeff and Lester. Not only that, I will freely admit that I resent the fact I'm forced to be there when I honestly just about hate the place now that I've actually found some motivation to want to begin to move on with my life. Morgan's about the only reason worth sticking around for." Began the good Nerd.

"Further more, the uniform of the Weinerlicious is quite frankly… Demeaning towards Sarah, General. And I'm not saying that because I'm jealous of how much attention that goes her way but because its true. She deserves a whole lot better than that. Plus, I'm more than aware of the fact that her supervisor tends to make things a little difficult for her. And one of these days, that could cause a serious problem like a loss of life because he was being an unneeded distraction. Yes, I know she is perfectly capable of handling herself but she deserves better than that, General."

_Aww, Chuck…_

"_And you feel you have a much better alternative, Mr. Bartowski?_" Beckman asked with a hint of curiousity about her.

Chuck nodded. "I do, General. I believe that opening something along the lines of a private detective agency, which will also provide the service of cyber security and other tech related needs with my handling of that, will be beneficial to the three of us where our respective skills are concerned. Not only that, but this will allow us the leeway we need to get gone at a moment's notice should something like a mission come up. Which is the primary reason for why I'm proposing this to you. And before you say anything, I am very aware this could get us attention from the local area by those who might actually need our services. But that would also provide us a bit of extra in regards to funds." He replied and let out a sigh of relief.

Gladdened he hadn't screwed any of that up, not even noticing the look of pride Sarah was shooting his way. Or the impressed look Casey was giving him over his idea as it was definitely well thought out and would mean he wouldn't have to be around those two imbeciles in the form of Jeff and Lester. That is… If the General gave the okay. "_This… Admittedly does have some potential, Mr. me, have you thought of a name for this idea yet?_"

A nod came from Chuck. "I have, General. '_Carmichael Investigations And Cyber Security_'. Though I'm always open to suggestions."

Beckman nodded before speaking again. "_How do you think your sister will handle this new path should it be agreed too?_"

"She'll be surprised but ecstatic I'm finally leaving the Buy More and if it helps you with making the decision, both Sarah and Casey have taught me a few things so I can handle myself until they can get to me if something happens." He replied and both nodded at his words.

The idea had actually been Casey's and Sarah initially had been reluctant to the idea but eventually realized it was for the best that her favorite Nerd had some skill in self defense. Granted, even with that, she would still prefer for him to stay in the car! "_And what do you think she'll think or say when she learns you'll be possibly doing this with Agent Walker? Someone she believes to be your ex-girlfriend?_"

Sarah's years of CIA experience kept her face from reacting but inwardly she was a little on the unhappy side that Chuck hadn't wanted to bring back that cover. Don't get her wrong, Sarah's happy to have such a great friendship with him but another part wouldn't mind if it was a little more regardless of whether or not it was a cover. Though another part was glad they didn't have that cover anymore as he deserved to be with someone who he could be freely be with. Well, to a certain extent of course as Chuck would have to keep certain things a secret. _But that would be a bonus to us being 'together', no secrets._

"Knowing my sister, General, she'd likely find it romantic that we're willing to work together since it would mean we'd be around one another more." Replied Chuck, breaking Sarah out of her thoughts.

He also didn't have to elaborate more on his words since it was obvious where Ellie Bartowski would think things would go. Even if she did have no idea of the amount of time her baby brother and Sarah Walker actually spent together… "_I see you've had this well thought out, Mr. Bartowski. Tell you what, give me some time to think this over and I'll get back to you. Does that sound fair?_"

Chuck nodded. "It does, General, thank you." He replied honestly.

She gave a nod of her own before disconnecting the call and all was silent for a time. "Bartowski…" Rumbled Casey.

"Yeah, Big Guy?"

"If she agrees, I'll owe you a BBQ'ed Steak." Informed the NSA Agent before making his leave and leaving behind two rather surprised individuals!

Quickly, Sarah shook herself of the surprise. "Chuck Bartowski!"

She couldn't help but grin over his jumping and being startled by his outburst. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Oh, the biggest. Why didn't you tell me about your idea!?" She asked of him as she came around to be face to face with him.

"Oh, you know, I have to keep some secrets to keep someone like you on your toes." He joked.

Sarah chuckled. "Uh-huh, sure. Now, for keeping this from me, you have to buy me something to eat."

His look of mock dismay got her to gently punch him on the arm with a grin on her lips. "If you insist, Agent Walker, I shall abide as the Dude would say."

"Darn right, I insist! Maybe we can go over your idea together and I can add anything of my own to make it even better?"

Especially if it helped get her out of that stupid uniform that was essentially a boy's fantasy! Though said fantasy likely didn't involve smelling like a sausage however! "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

And with that, the two were off.

**A Few Days Later**

"I'm… I'm sorry, you're doing WHAT!?" Got out Ellie Bartowski in stunned disbelief after her brother told her of what he was now going to be doing career wise.

Nervously, Chuck rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going into the private detective business, sis."

Ellie tried to think of something to say but was having a hard time doing so but the good Captain of Awesome apparently didn't have that problem! "Dude, that is AWESOME!" He declared and high fived the Chuckster.

Who was feeling rather relieved that the General had agreed to his proposal!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Essentially, this would be in place of the Orange Orange.**


	8. Them Bicker Boys

**Them Bicker Boys**

**Disclaimer: To TigerTod and anyone else that needs this said to them, I firstly write for myself because I enjoy it and because I don't really see anyone else doing it. If you don't like what I'm writing, then that's your issue and not mine. Acting like a self entitled dipstick cause I'm not writing about what YOU want does you no favors. Secondly, if anyone happens to enjoy what I've written, then that's a huge bonus and its great to know. Thirdly, not everything is about your favorite pairing.**

**Summary: Chuck Bartowski and Bryce Larkin, a Nerd and a Spy respectively. But also? Immature children trapped in men's bodies.**

* * *

_Did Jill ever have days like this with these two?_ Wondered CIA Agent Sarah Walker forlornly as she watched two particular men in her life bicker back and forth like a couple of little boys.

Bryce had blown into town nearly a week ago due to something Fulcrum related and as the days passed, Her ex and cover boyfriend/friend/King of Nerds/Guy She Might Be Crushing On had begun to act like idiots around one another. Even having more than one dumbass argument about the right way to cook a grilled cheese sandwich. Something that had made Casey want to bash his head on something hard after the 8th time it was discussed. He also evidently felt it was worse than the discussion Chuck had a few times with Morgan Grimes about the kind of sandwich one should have on a deserted island. "Dude, these pants look great on me!"

"And I'm telling you, you were lied too, buddy. They make your butt look _huge_!" Retorted Chuck as he threw a balled up piece of paper at Bryce.

"Are you saying you've been checking me out, Chuckie Boy? 'Cause we've had this conversation before."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You _wish _I checked you out, Bryce. You wish I did. But no, your rear end is so noticeable that it gives new meaning to the phrase 'Baby Got Back' and I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Bryce narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Don't hate the player, hate the game. If anything, you got the huge ass out of the two of us. Always have, always will." Countered the Spy smugly.

"Hah! Black is slimming I'll have you know. So its okay to be jealous, Bryce, as remember, the first step to a full recovery is to admit you have a problem."

"I don't _have _any problems! I am problem free! Hakuna Matata even!"

"That's not what Stacy Meadsmith said." Chuck countered with a huge grin on his face.

Bryce gaped at him for a moment as Sarah fought the urge to groan out loud. _Oh God… I'm never letting these two be around one another for a long amount of time again if I can help it!_

"That was and still is a lie, Bartowski! She just claimed that because I didn't want to go out with her again!"

"I dunno, I remember three other girls talking about it. Plus, I also remember that one time you came back to the dorm drunk as can be and naked as the day you were born. Which… I might add, was terrifying to see." Fake shuddered Chuck.

"It was cold that night!" Whined Bryce indignantly.

He then looked to Sarah for support. "Sarah! Tell him!"

"Oh no! You two leave me out of this!" She said quickly as Chuck was looking the most amused she'd ever seen him be!

"Yeah, I'm sure she wants to save what remains of your dignity by not airing your dirty laundry, buddy."

Chuck's teasing got him a scowl as Sarah rolled her eyes. "That's it, I'm kicking your ass!"

And before Sarah knew it, the two were rolling around on the floor, loudly bickering with each other like a couple of little boys. _I may never see Jill Roberts in a bad light again if she had to deal with this kind of thing all the time. _

It was just so embarrassing! "For a Spy, you suck at fighting! Even Princess Peach can do better than you!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

Sarah groaned and hid her face so that no one could see just how embarrassed she was looking in that moment!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry, had to get that bit of fun out of my head!**


	9. Over The Limit

**Over The Limit**

**Disclaimer: This was one of two ideas inspired by ThereIsAnother's 'Chuck Vs. The Biggest Loser' fic. I'll be doing the other idea later on.**

**Summary: A heart attack is about to bring some much needed change for one overweight individual by the name of Chuck Bartowski.**

* * *

It had been a long five years since Ellie Bartowski had seen her brother, Chuck, and she had missed him terribly. And it all had to do with the woman she hated more than anything else. One Jill Roberts. Whom was a manipulative and abusive bitch to the point she had gotten Chuck to agree to moving to the other side of the country so he'd have little to no contact with anyone he knew in Burbank. Jill kept him wrapped around her finger and had virtually destroyed him with her manipulations in both mind and body. Chuck over the years had become dangerously overweight at 500 pounds and had unfortunately come to believe in Jill's lies that Ellie, Morgan, and so many others wanted nothing to do with him because he's a loser that only she wanted anything to do with. Making him think he was incredibly lucky to have her in his life.

When in fact, it was the complete opposite. Jill had even been responsible for destroying the friendship Chuck had with one Bryce Larkin by making him see something that wasn't actually happening back in their Stanford days a few months before graduation. But when Chuck had suffered a heart attack and had been brought to the hospital, Ellie and her boyfriend, Devon Woodcomb, had flown to Kansas to be with him and finally bring him back home. Some nasty arguments had followed shortly after their arrival between Ellie and Jill, resulting in the horrible woman getting a black eye from the pissed off big sister. Karma had also finally come for Jill too when a private investigator had provided some incriminating evidence about her treatment of Chuck and as well as what a slut she was. It also hadn't helped that there was a number of witnesses to the fact she had refused to call for an ambulance when he started to have his heart attack.

Thinking he was just faking it or having a breathing problem as he sometimes had thanks to how overweight he was. Some nasty arguments had also happened there while a neighbor had called for an ambulance. Ellie had quickly seen to it that a restraining order was placed against Jill in order to keep her horrible self away from her little brother for good. But just because she was no longer in the picture, didn't mean it was going to be easy as Ellie and Devon would find out. As once Chuck finally woke up, he refused to believe anything Ellie said and kept demanding Jill's presence, breaking Ellie's heart all over again. This made it clear that in addition to the fact he needed to start getting healthy body wise, he also needed to be healthy in mind as well thanks to what Jill had done to him. And once they finally got back to Burbank via a rental car as Chuck's condition and size meant that a plane was out of the question, the focus went to insuring his heart got better with a healthier diet.

Along with seeing a therapist to deal with the mental Hell Jill had placed him under. It was also decided that only walking for exercise was the best option for the time being until his doctors gave the okay for more serious stuff. It had been incredibly hard due to some of Chuck's stubbornness thanks in part to Jill but dedication and time with the therapist had helped out a lot. It wouldn't be until roughly 3 months later when some old friends of the siblings' father showed up with an offer to help Chuck get back into shape. Langston Graham, Diane Beckman, and Roan Montgomery had through out the years kept an eye on the Bartowskis and helped out where they could and had all felt this was another part to honoring Stephen's memory and last request. The trio would bring in retired Major John Casey, Sarah Walker, and a mountain of a man known as Colt to put Chuck through his paces to lose weight.

"Alright, Bartowski, welcome to Boot Camp, but just know we aren't gonna be easy on you." Declared Casey with a look on his face that made the big man nervous as Hell.

"You'll probably hate us but you'll end up thanking us in the end, Kid." Rumbled Colt.

"You're getting your life back one step at a time, Chuck. And this is just part of it." Added in Sarah.

"I… I uhh… Can't get out of this, can I?"

The trio as one told him 'Hell no' and he sighed dejectedly. "Damn. Oh well, had to try."

It was evident to the trio that the therapist still had a lot of work to do as Colt stepped forward with a grin on his face that made Chuck gulp. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ever since I saw the episode that featured Michael Clarke Duncan (RIP), I've always had the impression that he had ended up impressed with Chuck and even came to respect him. And when I started thinking of this idea, it just felt right to include his Colt character for it. He'll also be around for the other idea as well though that'll be more along the lines of his canon self. **


	10. Return To The Deli Part 3

**Return To**

**The Deli**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: Here we go with part 3! Probably should just take this particular idea and turn it into a full on story at this point. I'm also honestly surprised by the fact that you guys were surprised by the way things went with this.**

**Summary: Ellie's finally got her answers where Chuck's behavior's concerned, but how will she handle the aftermath?**

* * *

"Uhh… Ellie? You in there, Sis?" Chuck asked after 20 minutes of shocked silence between himself and his sister.

And yes, he had in fact kept track of the time since he had dropped the bomb about his upcoming new role in life as a father. Granted, part of him was worried how Ellie was gonna handle the news once she finally got past her shock over the news. Worried and perhaps a little afraid for that matter. "Ellie?" He tried again in a hesitant manner.

This seemed to do the trick as she jumped a little. "BABY!?"

Chuck winced at the volume of her voice thanks to being so close to her. "Umm… Yeah, baby. I'm, I'm havin' a baby, Sis."

Something that even after two weeks of knowing, stunned him greatly and at times, brought up old and unwanted thoughts of his where certain fantasies were concerned between himself and Jill. "How, how is this possible!?"

"I uhh, I don't think I need to explain the concept of the Birds and the Bees to you of all people, El."

The glare Ellie gave him for that made him scoot back from her a little! "You were only with her for a week! A WEEK! What were you thinking!? Did you even use protection!?"

"Well, a lot can happen in a week. And at the time neither of us were really thinking as we were very much in the moment. And of course we did, but you know as well as I do that those aren't always effective!" He replied a bit defensively.

His answers weren't necessarily ones Ellie was happy with if the look on her face was anything to go by. Especially as he had basically more or less brought up the time his sister and Devon had had a pregnancy scare a few years ago. "Do… Do you even realize how much is going to change because of this!? Not to mention how this could affect you and Sarah! I mean, God! I kinda thought it'd be her you'd get pregnant thanks to how crazy you both are for the other!" Exclaimed Ellie much to Chuck's shock.

"Ellie, I've already told you, she and I are just friends, that's it!"

Sheesh, he was really gonna have to have a talk with Sarah about toning things down so Ellie wouldn't keep getting the wrong impression! _And Sarah? Pregnant with my kid? Me somehow getting the Intersect out of my head is more likely to happen first than that. _Scoffed the good Nerd in his head.

"And believe you me, I've come to realize how much will change. Even if it does scare the crap out of me." He continued while not noticing the look of disbelief from his sister where he and Sarah were concerned.

"Well, are you going to do the right thing then where Lou's concerned?"

Chuck shot her a confused look. "I'm obviously gonna be there in my kid's life, El. You know I'd never do what our parents did to us. Lou knows that since I made that pretty clear I would be there for our baby."

Unless another potential Bunker situation happened… And God he hoped not! _I'm gonna need to talk to Beckman about all this. And if whether or not my kid will somehow get the Intersect passed on to them…_

Which that thought was damned terrifying as he didn't want that for his unborn child at all. Ellie scowled and slapped her brother on the shoulder. "I didn't mean that! I meant are you gonna marry her!" She retorted while being happy on the inside that he wasn't gonna leave that poor girl on her own with a baby to raise.

Chuck groaned and shook his head. "She uhh, she pretty much made it clear she doesn't want that from me, El. And I'm fine with that. So long as I'm in our baby's life and doing right by him or her, that's all she cares about."

"But Chuck!" Tried to protest the older sibling but he wasn't having it.

"No, Ellie! Lou and I are not gonna get married just because we're having a baby together! That wouldn't be right to that baby at all. Nor would it be right to either of us and would only possibly make us miserable in the end and I'm not gonna have that. I refuse!" He told her adamantly.

That was actually a conversation he and Lou had already had and agreed on together. Even if that was likely to cause problems with her family due to their traditional values thanks to their Italian Heritage. But that was a bridge Lou planned to cross at a much later time. _Oh God, my brother's gonna have a baby! _

Ellie took a deep breath and released it. "Okay… I'll leave that particular subject alone." Promised the good Doctor.

_For now, at least…_

Chuck was relieved to hear that but he had a sinking suspicion the topic of marriage would be definitely brought up again in the future. It was then that Ellie started to sniffle as tears welled up in her eyes, making him panic. "Hey, what's wrong!?"

"Nothing! You're… You're gonna be a daddy! And that means I'm gonna be an Aunt!" She cried out happily and hugged him.

_Women, I'll never understand them. My sister included!_

"There is one thing I want to do where Lou's concerned though." Began Chuck as they hugged.

Causing Ellie to be rather curious as she pulled back with tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks. _I'm gonna spoil my Niece or Nephew rotten!_

"Okay, what's that?"

"Uhh… Well, I was kinda wondering if you wouldn't mind her livin' here with us? I think it'd help her out a lot so she doesn't have as much to worry and stress about between her Deli and the baby. She uhh, she can stay with me in my room and I'll sleep on the floor. Or the couch. One of the two."

Of course he hadn't talked to her about that yet but he had seen the stress coming from Lou in the last two weeks and that wasn't something he liked. But he would talk to her about it and run it past the General since otherwise, she'd probably have an issue with it. _Then again, she's bound to have an issue regardless thanks to me gettin' Lou pregnant!_

"I'd need to talk about it with Devon but I think its wonderful you're thinking about that." Ellie told him honestly with a sniffle.

"Thanks, Sis, I appreciate you being willing enough to even consider it."

And to show his gratitude, he hugged his sister. "Now, you just need to tell Sarah."

He looked at her in confusion. "Uhh, why? We're not together."

"So you've said, baby brother, so you've said. But you two are friends and have a history together and because of that, I think she deserves to know the truth before she finds out some other way." Pointed out Ellie reasonably.

"Oh." Now why did that scenario scare the Hell out of him!?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! Part of me wishes I had made it to where it was two months later when Ellie found out instead of two weeks. But oh wells! **


	11. Agency Part 2

**Agency **

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Here we go!**

**Summary: To say Ellie's perplexed and in disbelief by her little brother's move to become a Private Detective would perhaps be understating things.**

* * *

"What!? No! That's, that's not awesome, Devon!" Called out Ellie as she watched the high 5 moment between her fiance and her brother.

Together, the two looked at her and as one asked her a question. "Why not!?"

"B-Because! That's not something you know anything about, Chuck! Computers, Video Games, and, and Nerdy stuff. That's what you know! Is this Morgan's idea?" Ellie asked with her arms crossed.

For she'd have a word with the Little Man about putting ideas in her brother's head, damnit! "Uhh, no, actually, it was all mine. And besides, I won't be dealing with the investigative stuff all that much."

Although that was a lie but neither his sister or Devon needed to know that! "Is that right? And what exactly will you be doing, little brother? Because being a secretary is beneath you. And also, who else did you rope into this, this ridiculous idea of yours?"

"I'm gonna be handling the cyber security side of the business, Sis. As for who else I got 'roped' into this, I got Sarah and Casey to agree to it. Especially since I knew that both of them had previous experiences in certain lines of work that I promised I wouldn't go into with anyone else."

And as he figured it would happen, his sister zeroed in on one aspect of that response. "You're working with Sarah on this!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep! She was getting tired of the _Weinerlicious_ and when I brought up my idea she jumped on it in a flash."

"Aww, that's so sweet! But won't this make it difficult for you and her considering the two of you broke up? Something that I've hated a great deal of by the way?" Ellie told him archly.

It also hadn't been the first time she'd shared that opinion either. "It might, but that's just something we'll have to face if and when we come to that bridge, El." He replied.

Sure, he still felt quite a bit towards Sarah but Chuck didn't think there would be any big issues. Besides, its not like Sarah actually felt anything serious towards him besides friendship and having that was something he was happy about for the most part. "Well, you'll have to forgive me if I start to get really hopeful or pushy about this idea of yours getting you two back together somehow."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now but I'll keep the forgiveness part in mind."

Ellie glared at him a little but he could see the corners of her lips twitching. Indicating she was trying to keep from smiling. But then she grew serious. "I have to ask, why this? Why a Private Detective agency? Even with the whole cyber thing its still something that doesn't make sense to me. _Especially _when it could get you hurt."

"Wow, no concern for Sarah or Casey?" Chuck asked jokingly.

She fixed him a look and he went serious. "Look at it this way, its me finally getting out of the Buy More. And I know there's risks involved but I've got Sarah and Casey to watch my back if something happens. And again, I can't go into why they are anymore suited to this idea than me since I promised but they are capable." He assured her.

Ellie let out a sigh. "Okay, but I reserve the right to tell you 'I told you so' when this goes really bad." She told him sternly.

"So noted!"

"I still think this is totally awesome." Enthused a mostly quiet Devon with a smile on his face, making Ellie roll her eyes.

"You would."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Woulda had this out already but Youtube sidetracked me.**


	12. General Beckman: Mother Of Two?

**General Beckman:**

**Mother Of Two!?  
**

**Disclaimer: A wild crazy idea I came up with while at work and takes place when Chuck first meets Graham and Beckman in 'Versus The Wookie'.**

**Summary: Chuck drops a bomb when he meets Sarah and Casey's superiors for the first time.**

* * *

"You sure you want me to stay? After all, I might just reveal something you probably don't want me to reveal." Chuck said to the camera feed in Casey's apartment.

The fact he sounded cold when he talked though surprised both Casey and Sarah as it wasn't something they were used too from the normally cheerful and nerdy guy. They watched as Beckman's eyes narrowed at Chuck while Graham watched on in silence. "_I think I can trust you to keep silent until we're alone._"

"Yeah, right. When will that be? Another 20 years, _mom_?"

"Bartowski!" Yelled out Casey, not happy with this turn of events at all while a surprised Graham and Sarah stayed silent.

But it seemed Chuck wasn't willing to back down as he focused on the screen in front of him. "I guess now I finally know why you abandoned me and Ellie. Duty to your country and your career was clearly more important than your two kids, _mom_."

"_You… You don't know the full story, Charles! So please, leave this be until we can talk alone!_" Pleaded the tiny General.

Chuck wasn't about to leave it be though. "Let me guess, dad's also part of the NSA? Or is it the CIA? Or is it something else? Because he also abandoned us too, _mom_."

The General said nothing, instead, choosing to haul ass from the camera, unable to handle the situation anymore. Completely missing the sneer and scoff from her long abandoned son. "Figures." Chuck said derisively and made his leave as Casey began to feel sick to his stomach.

_How the HELL could she order me to terminate her own son if it was needed!?_

Sarah wasn't sure what to think herself as it brought up a lot of memories of her own screwed up childhood. Graham at first tried to get things back on track but when Casey made his own leave, decided it was best to have this meeting at another time when things were a bit calmer. The whole thing serving to annoy the man somewhat as he felt Chuck could have waited until another time to have his little reveal session.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Told you it was crazy.**


	13. Casting Couch Consequences

**Casting Couch Consequences**

**Disclaimer: After having watched 'Chuck Vs. The Beefcake' I got to thinking later about what if there had been some actual consequences from Jeff and Lester's casting couch scheme?**

**Summary: Jeff and Lester's scheme causes some big problems for Chuck.**

* * *

"Chuck, I'm gonna get straight to the point with you." Began Big Mike once he and his best employee were in his office.

"Corporate's already heard of what happened with the whole casting couch nonsense and with the lawsuit bearing down on our asses, I've been told I have to let you go." The big man told Chuck unhappily.

Chuck himself just stared at his boss in utter shock. "What!? You, you can't be serious! I had nothing to do with that! You know I would never!"

Big Mike just looked at him with sadness on his face. "I know that, son, but until those two dumbasses come clean, I have no choice."

_I bet Casey would love to make them talk. God knows he can barely stand those two._

But before he could say anything to Big Mike, an interruption occurred. "I was told we could find Chuck Bartowski back here with you?"

The two quickly learned that the question came from a police officer and he wasn't alone as he had a partner with him. _Aww Hell, this is NOT good! _Big Mike thought to himself in worry.

_I think I hate those two now._

"I… I'm Chuck Bartowski." The good Nerd told the two Police Officers hesitantly.

What quickly followed was his arrest and being read his Miranda Rights and being escorted out of the Buy More. Chuck kept his head down, refusing to look at anyone while hearing all manner of protest about the whole thing.

**A Short Time Later In Castle**

"_I'm sorry, could you repeat that!?_" General Beckman asked in an incredulous manner.

"Bartowski's been arrested thanks to Patel and Barnes' latest harebrained scheme that they blamed him entirely on, Ma'am. Shortly before that, Bartowski was unfortunately fired by Big Mike as he had no choice in the matter."

He was gonna kill those two idiots, damnit! That is, if Sarah didn't get her hands on them first given how pissed off she was looking. "_This is not good as this could potentially endanger everything! I will arrange for a lawyer for Mr. Bartowski while you two get those damned fools to come forward._"

Hell, Beckman was of half a mind to throw those two idiots in a dark hole somewhere so they'd never be able to see the light of day again. "It'll be my absolute pleasure, General." Promised Sarah darkly.

_When I'm done with them, they'll never EVER think about coming up with any kind of idea ever again._

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could post this as its own thing and go from there but given I've already got two other 'Chuck' fics going, I figure I'd just throw it in here for the time being.**


	14. Ilsa's Return

**Ilsa's Return**

**Disclaimer: Because I liked Ilsa's appearance and thought more of her was needed. Set after season 1 and huh, guess I shouldn't be too surprised Ilsa's name isn't in the character menu on here.**

**Summary: ****Ilsa Trinchina makes a return to John Casey's life.**

* * *

So engrossed was he in selling yet another Beastmaster at the Burbank Buy More that John Casey failed to realize he was being watched by one particularly beautiful woman. One that Chuck was having to shield from the likes of Jeff and Lester's less than desired advances and even considering calling in Sarah to help out with the situation. Chuck's help in keeping those two away from Ilsa Trinchina was something she was highly thankful for and once again knew she owed the curly haired man big. How she was going to repay him for that and the first IOU she wasn't sure of but Ilsa would eventually think of something. And she could honestly say that watching her Sugar Bear convince the customer he was with to buy the large item they were with was… Well, mesmerizing.

Hell it made her wonder how they would do on missions together as a team now that both were fully aware of the other's actual professions. _This however is much more believable than his being an 'Energy Consultant'. _Thought the dark haired beauty with an amused snort.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think he missed his calling as a Beastmaster Salesman." Remarked Chuck as he came up beside her.

His words making Ilsa smile in amusement. "Perhaps when he retires from the NSA, he can do something to that effect full time."

"As hilarious as it would be to actually say that to him, I think its best left to you since he's less likely to cause bodily harm towards you."

"This, coming from a man who fell from a window and down into a pool while tied to a chair with my Sugar Bear?" Ilsa asked amusedly.

And honestly, despite how insane it sounded, that moment in history was perhaps the most romantic thing that had ever happened to her. "Hey, contrary to what Casey and Sarah may tell you, I like to try and avoid life threatening situations like that as much as possible. Plus, I prefer to have all my limbs intact." He replied while grinning widely at the 'Sugar Bear' nickname.

"That sounds like a story."

Chuck shrugged with that wide grin still in place. "Not sure so much a story as more Casey believing that a loss of limb is perfectly acceptable."

_Oh my, its going to be interesting getting to really know my Sugar Bear._

That last night they shared together before she had to leave just hadn't been enough for her and Ilsa had very nearly let someone else take Victor Federov back to France so that she could stay longer with John. And when she finally got the opportunity some time later, Ilsa had quickly requested some time off so that she could return and be with her Sugar Bear for a good long while. And as fate would have it, his eyes would land upon her after successfully getting his customer to buy the Beastmaster. Slowly, her wide eyed lover made his way to her as Chuck made himself scarce so that they could be alone. "I honestly never thought I'd see you again except in my dreams." He told her softly.

Ilsa smiled softly at him with adoration and love in her eyes. "Well, happy to help make a dream come true then, Sugar Bear."

She watched in amusement as her love looked around to ensure no one heard her say that name. "Let's uhh, let's go somewhere more private and you can tell me why you're here."

"To be with you of course, no other reason." Ilsa replied softly and seriously.

Hearing that made the big man happy as Hell. "Chuck! Tell Big Mike I'm taking lunch early!"

"You got it!" Called out Chuck nearby and making her chuckle.

"His spying still needs work I see."

"Eh, I'll talk to Walker about it." Casey said as he wrapped an arm around her and the two quickly left for some alone time.

"How the Hell does the world's most frightening man get a beautiful woman like that!?" Wondered Lester in shock from a few aisles away.

As this didn't make sense! "Good question. But one we'll probably never know the answer too." Threw in Jeff with a shrug of the shoulders.

* * *

**Author's Notes: That was pretty enjoyable to write!**


	15. Chuck Vs SWAT

**Chuck Vs. SWAT**

**Disclaimer: Gotta love the ideas I keep getting.**

**Summary: Life for this Burbank SWAT man has gotten complicated thanks to Bryce Larkin.**

* * *

"Man… Between my duties with SWAT and what I'm havin' to do with you guys, I'm gettin' seriously wiped out." Muttered an exhausted Chuck Bartowski as he slumped back in the chair he'd been sitting in for the debriefing at Casey's apartment.

His career as a member of Burbank's Law Enforcement still being something of a sore point for his big sister Ellie even after 5 years. His choice to join it had been a huge surprise given his preferences but Chuck would always say he felt it was something that just called to him after the Stanford mess. A call he couldn't ignore even though a lot of it actually had to do with a Cop he met one night while drunk off his ass and was taken home by the man. Two years into his time with the Burbank PD had later seen Chuck pursue a path in SWAT and successfully earn a spot on the team. And things had been pretty great despite how hectic things could get as a member of SWAT but he never regretted it. Opening an email from Bryce Larkin however was something he tended to regret quite a bit however.

Though Chuck couldn't say he regretted the fact it allowed him to meet Sarah Walker and John Casey, both of the CIA and NSA respectively. And though a Cop he may be, Chuck still retained a lot of his core personality where being a Nerd, a great brother, a great friend, and an over all great person was concerned. "And that might prove deadly." Grunted Casey.

"You have some vacation time saved up, right?" Sarah asked.

Thinking that it would help somewhat if he took some time away from his job as a SWAT member so that he could have some rest when there wasn't a mission going on. Plus, she knew Ellie would love it if Chuck actually took some time off. Especially as Sarah knew full well the other woman would try and use that time to convince him to find another line of work that wasn't as… Serious. And sure, Sarah knew full well Chuck could handle himself just fine but the less danger he was in, the happier she herself was. Chuck looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, I do. They'd probably be happy if I used it since I've been saving it up for so long."

"Well, sounds like now's a good time as any." She told him supportively.

_Yeah, maybe so. But somethin' tells me Ellie will try and use this to her advantage. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Short but I can always expand more on it later.**


	16. An Analyst To The Rescue!

**An Analyst**

**To The Rescue!**

**Disclaimer: This is an attempt (Preview, or what have you) at a take on an idea from True Love Lives Forever that she offered up as a prompt on the 'Chuck' Fanfiction group on FB.**

**Summary: Chuck Bartowski's vacation plans have come to a grinding halt thanks to a terrorist plot to wipe out the country he's unfortunately spending his vacation in.**

* * *

As soon as the announcement was over on the tv in front of him, Chuck Bartowski, Joint-Tech Analyst for the CIA and various other Agencies due to his excellent work with many an Agent across the world, felt his phone go off in his pocket. Ellie couldn't help but scowl unhappily at the sight of her little brother as he answered his phone as her boyfriend Devon looked on in a worried manner. "This is Bartowski."

"_I assume you've seen the announcement?_" Asked Director Graham of the CIA immediately.

"I have. I take it there's more going on since you're calling me, Sir?" Chuck asked in return.

Knowing that more than likely, his vacation was about to end thanks to this _Ring _group. "_You'd be correct, Bartowski. As over 48 hours ago, General Beckman and I had sent in Agents Walker and Casey to deal with this situation before it could escalate. Your temporary replacement failed in his job and now those two are captured and Volkof has made himself known to the world._"

Chuck closed his eyes at what he was told, not liking the thought of either Sarah or Casey in their current predicament. Sure, he got on better with Sarah than he did Casey but he still considered the gruff man something of a friend. "I'm not quite sure why you're calling me then, Sir. I'm not much of an in the field guy as you well know."

And my did Graham know as it had long been a point of contention between himself and Chuck thanks to Chuck having refused to play ball on certain things. "_Yes, thank you for reminding me, Bartowski. But as such, there is no choice here. You will be going into the field on this operation in order to retrieve Walker and Casey and help put in an end to Volkof and his group. You won't be alone however as Larkin, Miller, Trinchina, Barker, Longshore and several others will be involved in the operation. As we speak, they are making their way to Rome now and you will rendezvous with them at the address I'll be sending after we hang up. Understood?_"

"Yes sir, I understand completely." Chuck told him, not even needing to ask if they will be supplied with anything as it was a given it would happen.

Nor even planning to mention that he hadn't brought his equipment with him to Rome since he was on vacation after all. "_Good. Graham out._"

Sighing to himself, Chuck hung up on his end and a minute later the address for where he needed to go was sent to him. "Chuck…" Called out Ellie worriedly.

He turned to her with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Ellie, but my vacation's been put on hold."

"Dude…" Murmured Devon worriedly.

"I'll see if I can get you two on a plane out of here so you'll be safe."

That didn't settle well with Ellie at all. "No! You're coming with us, Chuck! They can send someone else for whatever they are planning!"

"And that's half the reason Rome's in the mess its in now because my temporary replacement wasn't able to do nearly as good a job as me. And no, I'm not saying that's your fault or mine because it isn't. Its just the truth where my skills are concerned." He told her honestly.

Hell, Graham had practically been forced to allow Chuck to be used as a Joint Analyst for Agencies across the world thanks to his skill set. Not to mention the fact he was rather likeable in the eyes of many. Tears welled up in Ellie's eyes as she rushed to her brother and hugged him, a hug Devon even joined in on as well. "Come back to me." Pleaded Ellie once she let go of him.

"I'll do my best, Sis." He told her with a reassuring smile and then made his leave for the address that would serve as a temporary base for the team coming his way.

Devon held on to Ellie as she sobbed. _I'm not much for prayin', but I'm certainly gonna be doin' some for you, bro._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked that, True Love!**


	17. That Chuck

**That Chuck**

**Disclaimer: Chuck's a rather likable guy and with a job like his, in addition to what he's done since the Intersect ended up in his head, I can see a large number of people actually liking him for one reason or another. And this idea plays with that notion. Takes place after the first part of the 'Beefcake' story arc.**

**Summary: After Chuck is shot during a gang war shoot out while responding to a service call for the Buy More, the concern shown in the aftermath is rather surprising for the hardened man known as John Casey.**

* * *

"You're not gonna believe this, but Colt practically lost his s**t after I told him what happened to Bartowski." Declared Major John Casey as he approached Agent Sarah Walker in the Westside Medical Hospital.

Or more specifically, the room one Charles Irving 'Chuck' Bartowski was in at the hospital where his sister and soon to be brother in law both worked. Sarah nodded in silence. "Not surprising… He was pretty impressed with Chuck and he does visit him when he gets a chance. Guess it was only natural those two became friends."

Casey grunted, a bit surprised at the whole thing himself. "You know Barker's wanting to see him?"

"More like try and get into my pants again." Scoffed Sarah.

And that was something she was clearly NOT in the mood for after he managed to escape from his Fulcrum kidnappers. "Nah, he's actually bein' pretty genuine where the Kid's concerned. I guess he somehow managed to get to him too." Grunted the man.

Not wanting to even admit to himself that Bartowski had gotten to him as well. And judging by the look Walker was giving him, she knew damn well the guy had gotten to him. "Ellie's said he's always had a certain way with people." Mused Sarah as she shot a saddened look towards the comatose man in the bed in front of her.

The very same man who had captured her heart for that matter. "The Buy Morons are practically out of their minds with worry right now where Bartowski's concerned and are actually doing their jobs. Its kinda creepy. Not only that, but Beckman tells me that Roberts is continually requesting a visit to see the Kid."

Sarah had an ugly look on her face at the mention of Jill Roberts. "No way in Hell is that happening. She'd probably try and use what's going on with Chuck to her advantage somehow."

And no way was she going to let that happen! Casey wisely kept his mouth shut while wondering yet again if he should broach the subject of getting a team together to go after the two gangs that had been fighting the day Bartowski got shot to Beckman. He knew if Walker got wind of it she'd no doubt be completely on board with the whole thing. _I'm honestly surprised she hasn't gone after them as it is given how she feels towards Bartowski._

Casey was a smart man and he could see the obvious even if Walker lied to him about it. And in the past few days since Bartowski had been shot, Casey had found himself more and more surprised by the fact so many were so concerned and worried about the guy he thought was a moron. It was also starting to make him re-think his views of the man who was stuck with the damned Intersect in his head. His sister was in this room almost as much as Walker was and probably would be even more so if it wasn't for Woodcomb convincing her to go home for some proper rest. A lot of stories were even being shared (and it was something of a security concern but so far nothing had happened yet to be worried about) about Chuck Bartowski on the news and it was evident to Casey that Law Enforcement clearly respected the man he once thought of as a moron. Even Ilsa, Montgomery, Miller, and Larkin had contacted him to see how the Kid was doing.

And while Ilsa he could understand and happily approve of having his number, he was still unsure how the last three even had his!

Miller had also decided she needed to swing by to check up on Walker and last Casey knew, she was still on her way there from wherever it was she had been at previously. Larkin he had no clue of and honestly could care less unless it meant he was going to get the chance to shoot the man again. Montgomery was also on his way from wherever he was to personally see how things were as well. _Kid, you've gotta pull through. I… I owe you an apology for how I've treated you. And if you don't pull through… Nothing's gonna be the same again._

Walker would for sure retreat into her persona as Agent Walker and nothing would ever be able to change that if Chuck died. "Oh Charlie…" Murmured a male voice that instantly had the two Agents on their feet and looking towards the source of it.

Said source being a rather older man who was looking quite saddened. "Who are you?" Demanded to know Sarah.

"I'm, I'm Stephen Bartowski, Chuck's father." Replied the man emotionally.

This caused the two Agents to look at one another in shock as neither had expected this at all!

* * *

**Author's Notes: When I originally thought up the idea, I hadn't meant for it to be primarily from Casey's perspective but as I got to writing this, it just happened that way.**


	18. Return To The Deli Part 4

**Return To**

**The Deli**

**Part 4**

**Disclaimer: Its time for more of this idea! And with more Ellie!**

**Summary: After her talk with her baby brother, Ellie decides an important talk with Lou Palone is an absolute must.**

* * *

Now while Ellie was overly happy about the prospect of being an Aunt in several months time, she couldn't help but feel a bit… Suspicious. As a big part of her wondered if this Lou girl was selling some line to Chuck in order to keep him dangling on her hook so he couldn't be with Sarah again. Which was why a few hours after her talk with him, Ellie decided to pay Lou a visit just as she was closing up her Deli for the night. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm closing up for the night." Lou told her apologetically.

"I'm not actually here for a sandwich."

Ellie's words confused the other woman and she could see the obvious signs of pregnancy where her stomach was concerned but it didn't lower her suspicions just yet. "I'm Chuck's sister. I was hoping we could talk."

Lou's eyes widened in surprise and she opened the door to let the Doctor in. "I take it you wanted to personally tell me that me moving in is not gonna happen?" She asked curiously.

Having already had a talk about that exact thing with Chuck 2 hours ago during her last break for the night. Though part of her felt it would just be easier if _he_ moved in with _her_ instead of the other way around but she could admit to herself at least that that was the stubborn Italian in her. "Oh, actually, I haven't had a chance to talk to Devon about that. And I actually wanted to talk to you about everything before I even did."

"Oh. Is, is everything okay then?" Wondered Lou in concern.

Here, Ellie seemed uncertain and that concern only grew for Lou. "I'm… How do I put this delicately?"

Lou sighed as she quickly figured out what was going on. "You think I'm pullin' a fast one on Chuck, don't you?"

Ellie didn't even look guilty as she just nodded. "Can you blame me? You two were together for a week, and now, a few months later, you come back into his life by telling him you're pregnant with his baby. Ever since Jill did him wrong I've been cautious but hopeful where my brother's concerned and I just don't want to see him get hurt again. And that's another reason for why I don't want to see him lose out on what I strongly feel is a good thing between himself and Sarah." Ellie told her.

"No, I can't blame you at all. I'd be about as concerned and suspicious if I was in your shoes too. And I'm not stoppin' that goof from bein' with Sarah if that's what he wants but I don't think he's gonna let it happen anytime soon. Even if I hadn't gotten pregnant and I swear on my Nana's wonderful heart that this baby in my body is Chuck's. He's the only man I've been with in months and even with how things ended between us, part of me wouldn't mind if things could happen again between us. But for whatever reason, he's got something going that keeps it from happenin' and I can accept that. The fact he wants to be in our baby's life is somethin' I can be truly happy about and makes me honestly feel relieved that I know I won't be doin' it alone." Lou replied dead seriously as her Italian roots were starting to show in her words.

As it is, she hadn't even told her family about the baby as she knew damn well with their views that they'd want her and Chuck to get married. Regardless if its something either really wanted as a child born out of Wedlock was a serious taboo in the Palone family. "Whether or not you believe anything I've just said is up to you and I can only hope and pray this won't cause problems between you and Chuck in the long run." Continued Lou with her eyes beginning to glisten.

Ellie listened to everything Lou told her and she could plainly see that she wasn't being deceitful in any way at all. What she did next would surprise the Deli owner when she got a hug from her. "I believe you, Lou. And I'll talk to Devon about you moving in with us. If… That's what you want to do."

Lou could hardly believe what she had just heard and started to cry, prompting Ellie to keep on hugging her as she could tell this was something the other woman definitely needed. _I'm gonna be the best damn Aunt the world has EVER seen!_

But first… She was gonna keep on hugging Lou until she calmed down. And then maybe have another talk with Chuck about being there even more for Lou since she clearly needed it, darn it!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hopefully folks enjoyed the way that went!**


	19. Agent Carmichael's Retirement

**Agent Carmichael's Retirement**

**Disclaimer: Matt Smith's 11th Doctor era run in 'Doctor Who' inspired this idea.**

**Summary: In a world where Bryce hadn't interfered, Chuck Bartowski became Inter-Agent Charles Carmichael until he got a little too known through out the world after 8 years in action.**

* * *

**Somewhere In Washington DC**

"It has rapidly become apparent that your role as Agent Carmichael must unfortunately come to an end." Declared the head of MI6 with some distaste in his voice.

As he was none too happy about this decision even if it made some sense where Carmichael was concerned. Whom also had the code name of 'The Intersect' thanks to a certain piece of technology that had been downloaded into his head some years ago to help make him an even more effective Agent. Plus, so far he had been about the only one to be able to effectively handle it but according to the Americans that was no longer going to be an issue. "I'm afraid we also must be in agreement on that." Director Graham of the CIA added sourly.

This was also going to cost him one of his personally trained Agents too and he wasn't happy about it. _Damned emotions._

Though the fact he saw Sarah Walker as something of a daughter had something to do with his feelings on the subject as well. "Well, at least you guys aren't considering making me go through plastic surgery to deal with all this." Remarked the bearded Agent in question in front of them.

General Diane Beckman of the NSA raised her eyebrows at him. "Believe you me, we had considered it but decided it was far too much of a hassle."

Charles Carmichael sighed, hating that this was happening but in a way it had been his own fault for being just a little _too _good at what he did. To the point his alias as Agent Carmichael was known everywhere in the world and that was bringing on some heat he or his loved ones didn't need at all. As it would just take the right (or perhaps wrong) set of circumstances for someone to match a few things and Charles' identity was blown wide open. "Well everyone, its been fun." He finally said to the room at large.

"We shall arrange something that will make those we fight against think you are dead." Declared the head of a French agency.

A nod came from an emotional Charles as everyone present began to thank him for his services before he made his leave. _Ellie's gonna be happy to see more of me from now on. __And I can make good on that promise I made to Morgan where the Buy More's concerned. Even if only for awhile..._

**Sometime Later In Burbank, California**

"Hi there, and welcome to the Nerd Herd, how can I help you today?" Asked Chuck Bartowski with a warm and inviting smile on his shaven face.

In front of him, was one Sarah Walker-Bartowski, a former CIA Agent who followed him into retirement as she wanted to be with her husband no matter what. "You can take me out for lunch." She said with a smile of her own.

"Well, as luck would have it, my lunch hour is right now."

"That definitely works for me." Sarah said happily.

Their lives might be changed now, but she could handle that and she knew Chuck could too. As after all, life had seen to it to bring them together so long ago.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bit different than what I had in mind but I think it works.**


	20. Return Of A Lost Soul

**Return Of**

**A Lost Soul**

**Disclaimer: Because just about anything could have happened to Chuck after Stanford and this is one such take on that idea.**

**Summary: Five years after he ended up in the Foreign Legion, a lost soul makes his return home.**

* * *

"Hi there, I uhh, I was wondering, is Ellie Bartowski on shift tonight?" Asked a man who had just come into the Westside Medical Hospital.

The long hair and shaggy beard on his face made him a little on the unrecognizable side and all was wet courtesy of the storm that was currently going on outside despite the fact he was wearing a poncho that had clearly seen some better days. The nurse at the desk stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Yes, she is."

The figure smiled. "Great! I, I know this is gonna sound strange but do ya think you could set me up in an empty room and have her meet me in there?"

"That doesn't sound strange, sir, it _is _strange." The nurse told him flatly and he chuckled nervously.

"Would it help if I said I'm her brother, returned at last?"

The nurse's eyes widened in shock over those words. "Chuck!? Chuck Bartowski!? That's really you under all that hair!?" She asked as she came from around the desk to stare at him in shock.

"Yeah, its really me." Chuck replied and not even bothering to ask how she knew of him.

As everyone who works at Westside had known of him thanks to Ellie talking about him a lot. And even though he didn't recognize this woman thanks to how long he'd been gone, he figured his sister still talked about him. Even if it was likely to be unhappy things considering he practically abandoned her due to his life having gone down the crapper five years ago. Sure, he left a letter but he still essentially abandoned her when he left to join the Foreign Legion to try and escape his pain that Stanford had caused him. Or, to be more accurate, the pain Bryce Larkin and Jill Roberts had caused him respectively. The nurse just smiled happily at him as several other members of the staff came over to where they were after hearing the name of Ellie's brother. "Okay, let's get you a room and we'll have Ellie come your way."

"You know she's gonna be pissed, right?" Asked one of the staff members.

Chuck sighed and looked at the man. "Yeah, I'm aware and I know I deserve it."

A short time later saw Chuck in the room he'd been set up in and part of him was nervous about this meeting as he hadn't seen his sister in a long time. Now yes, he had sent a few letters over the years but he had never heard back and it had hurt him. But he had figured he deserved her silence considering what he'd done. "Hello, I'm Doctor Bartowski." Declared a voice from behind him that he hadn't heard in so long.

Slowly, he spun around and the sight of his sister made him want to tear up. Ellie smiled at him but failed to recognize him. "H-Hi… Ellie." He said softly.

Her eyes widened as Ellie thought she heard her brother's voice from this man but it couldn't possibly be him… Could it? "How do you know my first name?"

The man gave her a sad look. "Other than the fact I'm your little brother, El?"

"I don't know what kind of sick game this is that you're playing, but you'd better stop before I call security." Ellie threatened unhappily.

"Ellie, this isn't a game, its me. Its your little brother, Chuck!" He told her earnestly and stepped up so she could get a better look at his face.

And to her stunned shock, once that happened, she realized he really was telling the truth. "Ch-Chuck!?"

"Yeah… Its really me."

Her eyes glistened as she covered her mouth with a hand and stared at her long lost brother who finally returned. "I'm, I'm so sorry, sis." He whispered to her.

And before either knew it, Chuck found himself slapped by her as she ran from the room, sobbing as she did so. Sighing heavily to himself, Chuck cursed in one of the languages he learned while serving in the Legion and chased after her. "Ellie, wait!

"Whoa, hold on there!" Declared a Blonde man Chuck vaguely recognized as he got in his way in the hallway.

The whole thing making Chuck scowl at him unhappily.

* * *

**Authored's Notes: This could have ended in a happy way but I figured that wasn't likely to happen given how he handled things previously. **


	21. A New Look Part 2

**A New Look**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: For those that wanted more of this one, here you go!  
**

**Summary: Trying to get answers from Chuck about the mysterious Janice proves a little more difficult than Sarah would prefer!**

* * *

"Janice? Janice is uhh… Janice is-"

"Chuck!? Is that you!?" Interrupted a female voice before Chuck could get any further and making Sarah a little on the annoyed side!

Both turned towards the source of the voice and its owner being one Lou Palone. "Oh, Lou!" Exclaimed Chuck in surprise.

Sarah watched as the two hugged and jealousy stirred within. "Wow, I can't believe the curls are gone, Chuck!"

"Yeah, I know, I can barely believe it half the time either. Leaves my ears feeling pretty cold too."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure they'll get used to things real soon."

"I thought you two weren't on speaking terms?" Sarah asked of the two in annoyance.

Lou sent a scowl her way as Chuck put his beanie back on. "Oh, we weren't for the longest time but we ended up running into each other a couple months ago and things went from there. Even brought back 'The Chuck' because of it." She told the Blonde with a wink towards a certain Nerd.

A wink she damn well knew was going to annoy Sarah! "Best decision ever made." He said happily as that was a damn good sandwich!

Holding in a growl that would have made Casey approve of, Sarah asked a burning question. "How come you never told me about this, Chuck?"

And why was it only now that she was learning of this!? _Casey, I swear to God if you knew!_

Chuck shrugged. "Well, its not like we're back together. Just friends is all."

"Not for my lack of trying for more though." Added Lou with a look of lust towards him and stirring the pot even further.

A nervous chuckle escaped her ex. "Well, I'd better get back to the Deli. Make sure you come by soon, Chuck!"

"I will!"

Smiling at him, Lou made her leave with an extra sway of her hips and was quite confident Chuck was watching. Sarah unhappily yelling out his name and him yelling out 'ow!' only confirmed that and it made her smile even wider. "What was that for!?" Chuck asked somewhat indignantly as he rubbed on his arm.

"You know what that was for!" Retorted Sarah unhappily with a glare.

"No, I don't think so, Sarah. So you might have to help me out a little here as I'm a bit confused."

"You've been talking to Lou behind my back! Why wouldn't you tell me about that when it could be a security risk!? And you still haven't told me who Janice is!"

Chuck could only stare at her for a long moment and trying not to think too hard about this whole thing where feelings were concerned. "I didn't think I needed to tell you Lou and I were talking again! And security risk? Come on! Do you even hear yourself right now? I promise you that there is no security risk. You know as well as I do that Major John Casey wouldn't let there be one."

"CASEY KNEW!?"

He flinched at the sound of her raised voice and took a couple of steps back. "Uhh… Yeah? He uhh, he never told you?"

"NO! NO HE DID NOT!"

Casey was SO gonna get his ass kicked by her! "Maybe it just slipped his mind?" Suggested Chuck but even he didn't quite believe that!

And before Sarah could provide a response of her own to that and try to get things back on track, they were interrupted yet again. This time by Jeff, Lester, and Morgan, all of whom were very happy to see and have Chuck back again! And somehow, someway, the foursome ended up in a deep conversation about sandwiches of all things! _I think now I know how Casey feels about this subject._

"BOYS!" She yelled out several minutes into the conversation and causing them all to stop and look at her.

"As… Interesting as this conversation is, could you please have it some other time? As my Chuck and I need some _alone _time."

"That's what motel rooms are for if you really want alone time with him." Jeff bluntly stated and both Chuck and Morgan face palmed themselves.

"Normally I would reprimand you for such words, Jeffrey, but even I must admit you have a perfectly valid point. Furthermore, the two of you do have your own accomodations that can be used for your… Alone time." Lester said with a smirk on his face.

Sarah scowled unhappily at the trio. "If you three aren't gone in the next five seconds, I will leave you three horribly traumatized until the end of your days."

The tone of her voice and the look on her face scared the ever loving Hell out of the trio and got the Hell out of dodge. "Wow, I think Casey might need to take some tips from you." Remarked Chuck in amusement and a slight amount of awe.

Naturally, Sarah was anything but amused as she fixed her favorite Nerd a glare. Said glare making him back up again. "You know, you STILL haven't told me who Janice is, Chuck!"

"You're really cute when you're jealous." Teased the good Nerd.

Plus, it made him happy that she wasn't faking the jealousy either! "You do know its an extremely bad idea to mess with a well trained CIA agent, correct?"

Chuck couldn't help the grin on his face as he nodded. "Oh, I do. But I've got every confidence you won't hurt me. Too much."

"Ugh!"

He snickered as she crossed her arms and glared at him, hoping it would bring him into line like a good little Chuck! But then he smiled that smile Sarah loved a lot, the one that melted her like she was a teenaged love sick girl instead of a well trained CIA agent and made her feel he created that smile specifically for _her_. Cautiously, Chuck stepped up to her with that smile on his face and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah, Janice is just a friend, okay? And she's Tyler's hair stylist. Even though we are only a cover couple, you have nothing to worry about in any way, I promise."

"Is she a Brunette?" She asked while hating the damn phrase known as 'cover couple'!

"Absolutely not." Lied her Chuck.

Of course, he also had lied about him and Janice being strictly friends as a thing or two had happened a time or two but Sarah didn't need to know about any of that. After all, it was his business and he was allowed _some _privacy, darn it! _Hopefully she'll never find out I lied as I will likely be in a lot of pain!_

_Oh Chuck, how much of a fool do you take me for? You don't have to lie about her being a Brunette! But fine, we'll play it your way, for now._

"Okay, sweetie, I believe you." Sarah told him softly and kissed him on the lips as she hugged him.

Not particularly giving a damn about certain things as she enjoyed the hug they were currently having. Chuck likewise was feeling the same way about the hug between them. _Now… I wonder how long I can keep my tattoo a secret from her and Ellie?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: How long indeed? And damn did I have fun writing this one!**


	22. Good Time

**Good Time**

**Disclaimer: A few 'Chuck' related videos on Youtube helped inspire this one. Also, be sure to check my Lyco account over on AO3 as I'm putting up a one-shot exclusive over there that's rather... Graphically mature between Sarah and Chuck. **

**Summary: A few days after the mission in the Suburbs ended, Chuck decides a damn good time is in order.**

* * *

"Gentlemen and ladies, a toast to us!" Declared Chuck Bartowski as he and the entire Burbank Buy More staff (well, minus Casey and Big Mike anyway as Big Mike had plans with the Lady Grimes) gathered around a table with Tyler Martin along for the ride as the party around them raged on.

A party Chuck had gotten the idea for a day after the Suburbs mission and hadn't mentioned a word of it to his sister, Devon, Sarah, or Casey. And in order to get it really happening, he got in contact with Tyler who helped arrange things from his end and made good on his promise to be there. "Hear hear!" Cheered the entire staff and Tyler as they downed their drinks.

So far, the party had only been going for roughly 20 minutes but it was already a little on the wild side but Chuck certainly didn't mind that! "Morgan, let's dance!" Anna said and before he could say or do anything, she dragged her boyfriend off to join the dancers.

"That's quite the woman the Short One has there, Chuckie." Commented Tyler with a grin as the Buy More group dispersed.

"Heh, oh yeah."

Despite their issues, they were practically more stable than himself and Sarah for crying out loud. Tyler, seeing his buddy in some deep thought and looking unhappy about it, placed an arm around him. "Come on now, mate, none of that! Its time to party!"

His words shook Chuck out of his thoughts and he looked at the other man and smiled tentatively. "Yeah, you're right. Let's do this!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

**Elsewhere At Casa Bartowski**

A knocking at the door quickly had Ellie answering it to reveal it was Sarah Walker being responsible. "Sarah! Hi!"

Sarah smiled at her. "Hey, is Chuck here?"

"He didn't tell you?" Ellie asked in return in surprise.

"Tell me what?"

"He said something about working late tonight on some back log at the store."

"Oh." Sarah replied in a downcast manner.

Ellie, remembering her last talk about the girl in question with her brother, smiled sadly at her. "Why don't you come in and we can wait for him together? Besides, its been awhile since we got to really hang out."

Plus, Ellie figured this would be a great way to get Sarah's side of things between her and Chuck. Sarah seemed surprised by the offer but quickly realized the opportunity this presented her. As it had been several days since she and Chuck talked and she was missing him like crazy and feeling even angrier over how she had handled things with him and with the job after the Suburbs mission. "Uhh, yeah, that, that sounds great actually."

Ellie smiled happily at that and ushered her in. _Answer time!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Just how wild could things get? Well… In my mind, pretty wild! **


	23. The Arms Dealer And The Nerd

**The Arms Dealer**

**And **

**The Nerd**

**Disclaimer: While watching more 'Chuck' related videos on Youtube again, I had this rather crackish idea come to mind where him and La Ciudad are concerned.**

**Summary: A Nerd and an international Arms Dealer? Well… Stranger things have happened!**

* * *

"Charles! Its time to leave, my love!" Declared a Brunette haired and very beautiful woman on a roof top.

"Coming, dear!" Called out the one known as Charles.

And so he did as he got to her and their waiting Helicopter and the two shared a brief but very passionate kiss before getting into the helicopter and making their leave. Once they were a good distance away, Charles pulled out a device and hit a button on it. As a result, the building they had just left exploded. "You and your explosives." Commented the woman fondly.

Charles, or rather, Charles Irving Bartowski, otherwise known as Chuck, looked at his beautiful wife with a grin on his lips. "What can I say? I love the sound of things going boom."

His wife, the ever mysterious 'La Ciudad', aka Malena Bernal, chuckled and kissed him soundly. Now, you might be wondering how a well known and self admitted Nerd and a stunningly beautiful and dangerous woman had fallen for one another and gotten married. And well, it happened roughly four years ago in a seedy bar somewhere in Burbank where Chuck was busily getting himself drunker than an Irishman as it had been a year since he'd been expelled from Stanford and and cheated on by his former girlfriend, Jill Roberts. This very same bar was also where Malena was due to a business meeting she was waiting on to happen and despite herself, couldn't help but notice the drunken and heart broken man at the counter. But it wasn't until after successfully having her business meeting that she approached Chuck and had quite the conversation with him.

And even though she didn't really and truly know him at all, Malena found she couldn't leave him alone in his condition and so, she brought him with her to her hotel. Naturally, he had been understandably confused once he woke up and dealt with his hangover but once that was taken care of, they were able to talk more without Alcohol being in the way. Malena found herself liking him and surprisingly, so did Yuri and to a lesser extent, Ray. Hell, the two even offered to try and track down Bryce for the heart broken man and put a bullet or two in his head. It said something about Chuck however when he turned down their offer and then freaked out when he realized just how serious they were. It further said something when he calmed down and told them 'thanks anyway'. Malena would even personally take Chuck home and have quite the encounter with his older sister, Ellie.

Who had been understandably worried and terrified of what might have happened to her baby brother. It was also understandable that she didn't quite trust Malena and her two bodyguards and since Malena wasn't needed elsewhere for a time, had stuck around as she had found herself unexpectedly coming to greatly like Chuck and his sister. Even wanting to take him with her and making his life a lot different. Something she chose to talk to Ellie about while not going into certain details about and got her support on the whole thing. Chuck at first had been a hard sell but eventually gave in to the idea. It probably helped that Yuri and Ray helped in the convincing as they had quickly come to see Chuck as a little brother to them. Now at first, Malena had kept Chuck in the dark about certain aspects of her business while also seducing him and making him forget all about Jill Roberts so that he would be entirely her's. And in the process, finding herself becoming entirely his, not that this was much of an issue in the long run for her. But when he did eventually find out, he wasn't as bothered about the whole thing.

Even wanting to be involved and providing ideas to help out thanks to his knowledge of computers and the like. Most especially where his Piranha persona was concerned! From there, things went on as a Nerd and an International Arms Dealer fell deeper and deeper for one another to the point they got married with everyone they knew in attendance. Though Ellie and others back in Burbank had yet to find out what Malena and Chuck really did when on business. Granted, there was some talk between the married lovers about cautiously bringing in Ellie but so far nothing had actually happened since they were worried she wouldn't take things too well. Chuck also used the alias of 'Charles Carmichael' to ensure Authorities wouldn't be able to link him to his real identity. It should also be noted that as a wedding present to her husband, Malena had Jill Roberts tracked down and brought to them.

Jill had been none too happy about things and had tried to plead with Chuck but his time with his wife and what they did, had changed him in a lot of ways. And so, he shot Jill and ended her life for good and then spent the rest of his time celebrating his newly married status with his wife. "Pool when we get home, my love?" Malena asked once she pulled back from his lips and looked him in the eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of our bed." He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hmm… You drive a hard bargain." Purred Malena as she looked at him seductively.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, and that concludes that. For now at least!**


	24. Howl Of The Nerd

**Howl Of**

**The Nerd**

**Disclaimer: This idea is a crossover of sorts with MTV's 'Teen Wolf'.**

**Summary: During the confrontation with Mr. Colt, Chuck lets out a little secret of his.**

* * *

_Yeah… Bein' thrown out a window is painful… _Grumbled Chuck to himself as shook the cobwebs loose after being thrown through that window by Mr. Colt.

And as he turned around and saw the big man coming at him, Chuck came to a realization that he was going to have to let a secret of his out as otherwise, he might end up in a very bad situation. Like death for example. And with that in mind, the Nerd Herd King scrambled to his feet and pocketed the Cipher. "Hand it over." Ordered Colt.

"Sorry, can't do it."

Colt glared at him and stepped towards him menacingly when he found himself stopping as the man in front of him… Changed. Hair sprouted on his cheeks, his brow ridge became more pronounced as his eyes turned a golden color, fangs were easily seen in his mouth, and his nails had become claws. "What the Hell!?" Asked the big man in stunned shock as this all brought up a vague memory of some Vampire show he watched some years ago.

"What are you?"

"A Werewolf, a born one." Growled Chuck.

His words got him a look of disbelief from Colt. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"To be honest, I don't really care if you believe me or not but you're still not gettin' this cipher."

"We'll see about that." Replied Colt and charged at him.

Not even the loud growl that came from Chuck as it filled the air stopped him from coming at the smaller man and Chuck also hadn't just stood there either as he met him head on. The two fighters exchanged blows and while Chuck's status as a Werewolf allowed him a measure of strength that Humans didn't have, his lack of experience as a fighter compared to Colt's was a big problem. Not even the claw marks he had left on Colt had done much to hamper the big man as eventually, he found himself being raised up into the air by the bigger man as he held him up with one hand by his throat and used his other hand to grab the cipher from him. "Tell me, Chuck, how can I become like you? Because while its a little freaky, it is impressive."

"Need… To Find an… Alpha." Gasped out the Wolfy Nerd.

"LET HIM GO!" Yelled out Sarah as she came upon the two with her gun pointed at Colt.

The big man looked back at her, allowing for her to catch a glimpse of something that seemed to resemble Chuck but couldn't have been. "You know what? That seems like a real good idea, goodbye, Chuck." Replied the man as he looked back at the man she had developed feelings for.

To her horror, Chuck was dropped off the side of the building and she couldn't help but scream out 'NO!' Not knowing that this would allow for Casey to catch Chuck as he fell and the NSA man would be understandably wary when he caught sight of the Nerd in his transformed state. But his antics kept him from thinking too much on it despite being told by Chuck he'd promise to explain later. Minutes later saw a still Shifted Chuck Bartowski make his way back to the rooftop with the team his Handlers had brung with him. "_**I said put your weapons down!**_" Growled out the Nerd with authority in his voice despite only being a Beta Werewolf and not an Alpha.

And when Colt surrendered, Chuck Shifted back to normal while Casey quickly grabbed the Cipher and escorted Colt away from the scene. Sarah, while relieved as can be that her Nerd was safe and sound, was understandably a little hesitant with him. Something he could easily see and smell given his senses and shot her a saddened smile. "I'll explain everything to you and Casey later, okay? Just know I'm still the same Chuck you've known since day one. Just please… Trust me on this." He requested somewhat pleadingly.

"I… Okay, Chuck." Sarah replied hesitantly.

He'd given her his trust despite barely knowing her once upon a time… She could do the same for him with this new… Development.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I kinda figured even with Werewolf strength and Chuck being Chuck, he'd still have a hard time with a big man like Mr. Colt.**


	25. Return To The Deli Part 5

**Return To**

**The Deli**

**Part 5**

**Disclaimer: Its finally time for that talk between Chuck and Sarah, oh boy! While doing this idea, I kinda forgot the fact Graham's still alive since this is in between the first two seasons.**

**Summary: Chuck finally talks with Sarah about Lou, how well that conversation goes and the one with Beckman and Graham after goes about as well as one would expect it too.**

* * *

"Hey… Casey, can you give me and Sarah a minute?" Chuck asked somewhat nervously as they stepped into the building that was currently being worked on to be the team's new base of operations.

Along with being a new cover job for Sarah as well for that matter. Both Sarah and Casey looked at him for a moment. "Its gonna involve Lady Feelings." Added Chuck, knowing the reaction that would get and surely enough a look of disgust crossed the big man's features.

"Right, I'll head down then." He muttered and hauled ass.

The sight of which made Chuck and even Sarah grin at. "Why Chuck, that was positively devious of you." Declared the vision of Beauty in amusement.

"Well… There is a hint of truth to it."

That he seemed and sounded nervous made Sarah rather curious and maybe a little on the hopeful side despite the fact she shouldn't. It'd been a few days since Chuck and Ellie had talked, along with him talking to Lou about moving in and today, he'd finally decided it was time to talk with Sarah about the situation with Lou. And afterwards, talk with Graham and Beckman about the whole thing as Lou was on board with the idea of moving in with him. Even if she did feel like it would be a better idea if he moved in with her but he couldn't exactly explain why he wanted her to move in with him. At least, not yet anyway. "Oh? Something on that brain of yours?"

"Uhh… Something like that." Chuck told Sarah nervously and causing her to step up to him with a look of concern on her face.

"Okay, well, just take a deep breath and let it out. I'm here for you, Chuck." She told him comfortingly and even hugged him to his surprise.

He quickly did as suggested and wrung his hands together. "Okay… So, I know you've been aware of my hanging around Lou again. Even kinda gave Ellie an impression about that sort of thing." He started with a rueful look at her.

"Well… You _are _my ex so its kind of expected of me to give her that impression. Even if we are just friends now."

If she sounded a little sour about that, well, Sarah didn't think she could be blamed as she had found herself missing the closeness that their cover had given them! _So much for being a professional…_

But hey, at least it was with a great guy like Chuck and not some piece of garbage! "Okay… So… I'm, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Sarah… Lou and I…"

"Are back together?" Sarah asked while feeling like she'd been punched in the gut rather hard.

His eyes widened and he put his hands on her shoulders. "What? No! No, no, no, no. We're, no. We're not back together."

"So you two are talking about it possibly doing that then?"

"No. Definitely not." He assured her and Sarah felt relieved.

"So what's going on then?" She asked in a strongly curious way.

"Well… Its… Sarah, Lou and I are having a baby." He rushed out.

Sarah just stared at him, unsure if she had heard right or not. "I'm, I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Uhh… I said Lou and I are having a baby?" He replied unsurely.

In return, Sarah stared him for what felt like an eternity until she slowly smiled and then, to his surprise, started to laugh. He laughed too but it had a nervous air too it until he finally asked what they were laughing about exactly. "Oh… Its just, I should have came to this conclusion weeks ago when I saw you and her together." Chuckled Sarah as she wiped away a tear.

"O-Oh?"

"Uh-huh. Lou's still pissed about me being one of the factors in your break up with her. So she got you to go along with this plan to get me upset. Well, too bad for her its not going to work so you can go and tell her that, sweetheart." She told him as she patted him on the cheek and to his further surprised, pecked him on the lips.

"Now, let's get our briefing over with."

Sarah chuckled as she shook her head at what she thought was a joke while a dumbfounded Chuck remained where he was. "But… But its not a joke."

**A Little While Later**

"_Now, I believe this concludes our briefing for the day. Unless there is any other business?_" Director Langston Graham asked.

"Uhh… Yeah, actually." Chuck declared and making two groups look at one another, wondering what this is about.

"_Alright, go ahead then, Mr. Bartowski._" Beckman said.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it to try and steady his nerves, Chuck began to speak. "Okay… So I was wondering… If someone like myself with the Intersect in their head has a child, would it somehow pass on to them like its a genetic trait?"

The respective heads of their organizations looked at one another while Casey wondered where this was going as Sarah frowned to herself. "Chuck…" She warned.

But he took no heed of it thanks to how focused he was as Graham spoke up. "_As this is a relatively new field of science and technology… There is no way to know for sure at this point, Mr. Bartowski. Especially as the original creator has been off the grid for years and we've no means to ask him about such a thing._"

Perhaps asking others who had worked on the project would be a good idea however. And something the CIA man had wished he'd done long before now. Something Beckman was thinking about herself and even asked Chuck why he was asking. "Uhh… Well… You see… You guys remember Lou Palone?"

"_Yes, your one week relationship that ultimately failed for a variety of reasons. We remember._" Beckman said.

"Well… It uhh, it turns out that that one week with her left a huge surprise for the both of us. One she uhh, she told me about almost a month ago." Informed Chuck.

And seeing just how serious he was, Graham and Beckman were shocked. "Another Bartowski? Good God." Muttered Casey in shock.

Chuck looked at him with a glare on his face as Sarah's brain processed all this as Chuck stopped his glaring and re-focused his attention on the screen in front of him. "Which leads to a few things I wanted to talk to you two about."

Graham cleared his throat and asked what that was. "Living arrangements for one as I want her to move in with me so she's not dealing with bills and all that on her own anymore while running her business and being pregnant with my kid. And… I'd uhh… I'd like her to be aware I'm more than just an FDA informant. Well… Maybe, maybe not completely aware where the Intersect's in my head but aware enough so that she's not wondering why I'm showing up at 3 in the morning because of a mission or whatever."

The two respective heads looked at one another before looking to Chuck and Beckman spoke first. "_We'll give this some thought, Mr. Bartowski. Just know that while we are doing so, we are not exactly happy about this situation. But for my own curiousity, how far along is Ms. Palone?_"

"Just about 4 months now, General Beckman." Chuck told her with a small smile on his face, unable to help himself where that's concerned.

Director Graham spoke next as his counterpart nodded in understanding. "_What are your intentions with Ms. Palone and the baby you two are expecting, Mr. Bartowski?_"

"If by intentions you mean marriage, then we've already discussed that and we will not be pursuing marriage. She doesn't expect that from me and just wants me in our baby's life. Which I have every intention of doing so as I will not do to my child what my parents did to Ellie and I." Chuck told them firmly.

"_I see. Very well, the General and I will discuss this situation and then get back to you. And congratulations to you and Ms. Palone, Mr. Bartowski. I owe you a cigar._" Graham replied and the feed cut off.

Chuck couldn't help but let out a breath of relief as he turned around to look at Sarah and Casey. "And here I expected a mixing of your Chocolate with Walker's Peanut Butter to produce a little Peanut, Bartowski. But uhh, congratulations." Declared Casey and causing the good Nerd to gape at him in shock and surprise.

Sarah however… Said nothing as she rose up and headed for the stairs. "Uhh… Sarah? Where, where ya goin'?"

She turned back to face Chuck with an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm going to have a word with Lou."

And with that, she was gone rather quickly. "Uhh… Should I be worried?"

"Nah."

"Really?"

Casey looked at him and smirked. "Oh yeah, Numbnuts, you definitely should be worried. Its about to be World War 3 out there."

Chuck's face instantly went pale and he hauled ass for Lou's Deli as a certain Major chuckled. "Well, this should be quite the show." He muttered to himself before following after the Kid.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh boy… Its about to get wild! And I probably could have made this a bit more dramatic and the like where Beckman and Graham are concerned but I took a sleeping pill and well, I just didn't want to do that because of that.**


	26. Howl Of The Nerd Part 2

**Howl Of**

**The Nerd**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: More Wolfy Chuck!**

**Summary: Its a little bit later and its time for that talk.**

* * *

Chuck turned his head to the side and refrained from growling. "You here on orders to kill me or are you not able to handle a freak like me, Casey?"

Casey froze as the lanky Nerd turned around to look at him with his eyes glowing that golden color. "O-Orders, Bartowski."

"Guess I was a fool to think you were a friend, a… A Pack mate." His words made the big man feel like he'd been punched hard in the gut.

"I tried to get them to go for another alternative but they wouldn't listen."

"They who? Graham and Beckman?"

Casey nodded in silence, his gun still pointed at Chuck with his grip somewhat shaky. "Does Sarah know?" A shake of the head was the lanky Nerd's answer and he felt relieved by that.

"You've got a choice then, Casey. You can either follow what's likely a very unlawful order and carry that around on your conscience until the end of your days. Or, you can for once, ignore an order and do what's right."

The two stared each other down until a frantic knocking was heard at the door and Chuck used his sense of smell to see who it was. "Sarah." He near whispered.

"Don't even think about leaving, Casey." Growled the man as he went and opened the door and when Sarah revealed what happened with the new Intersect, Casey couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash through him.

"Guess you won't be killing me after all, Casey." Chuck said as he turned back to look at the big man as Sarah's eyes widened in shock and anger.

Though she had to take a step back when Chuck let out an angry growl over the fact he was still stuck in his position as the only Intersect around. "Sorry, had to let that one out." He muttered unhappily.

Gaining a look of sympathy from Sarah in the process. "Tell me one reason I shouldn't end you right here and now, Casey." Sarah said seconds later as sure, Chuck may be a little different but damnit, he's still her Chuck!

"Because he honestly didn't want to kill me, Sarah." Defended Chuck and Casey's silence spoke volumes about the fact he was right.

"But we can talk about that later as I promised you both an explanation about my more… Hairier side."

"We need to speak with Beckman first though." Reminded Sarah somewhat unhappily and the lanky Nerd sighed unhappily.

"There are three things that can not long be hidden… The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth." Muttered the man to the other two's confusion before he repeated it several times and then saw their confused looks and apologized.

"Sorry, its a mantra my Pack's Alpha learned from his Alpha sometime before he left and formed his own Pack. Its a Buddhist way of helping calm a Werewolf."

Well, that just gave the two more questions!

**A Short Time Later**

Frankly, it had been a miracle Chuck hadn't lost his cool and gone off on the General and revealed his more Wolfy side to her. But he had managed not to do so and now he, Sarah, and Casey were at Sarah's hotel room since there were no bugs of any kind there. "So… You're… You're a real Werewolf?" Began Sarah.

"How's that even possible?" Questioned Casey next as they aren't supposed to exist except for in movies and the like!

A shrug came from the King of Nerds. "There's a number of myths and the like around it but none of us know for certain. Especially since a lot of the ones who would know are either dead or in deep hiding so Hunters like the Argent family don't find them." Half lied the curly haired man as his Alpha had passed down the knowledge to his Pack about how Werewolves had come to be.

But he wasn't going to tell them that as Chuck didn't think either one would believe him on it! Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "There are legit Werewolf hunters!?"

Chuck could only nod in a grim manner. "Christ, Bartowski."

"And before you ask, yes, my sister is aware of my more hairer side. She was the lucky one who was born normal while I was the one who inherited our mother's side of things. I've got senses like a Wolf does, the gold my eyes can be shows my status as a Beta and the fact I haven't killed an innocent. Of course I've never killed anyone so there's that. If I was to kill an innocent, I'd go from gold to blue, and only Alpha Werewolves have red eyes. Alphas are also the only ones who can make a person into a Werewolf. But there's a 50 percent it'll even work."

"I'm guessin' the other 50 means you'll stay normal if it doesn't?" Wondered Casey.

"No, the Bite will end up killing them if their body doesn't accept it. No one's ever been able to figure out why it happens like that." Chuck stated bluntly.

Not seeing a need to sugar coat it. "Damn." Muttered the NSA man with Sarah nodding in agreement.

"Does… Does the Intersect cause you problems with your… Other side?" Wondered Sarah hesitantly.

"So far, not really. Other than it causing a problem here and there in my personal life of course."

"What about the Full Moon? Obviously there wasn't one when you… Changed." Wondered Casey next.

Chuck shrugged. "Aside from making me a bit more irritable than usual, it doesn't really effect me that much anymore. Over time, we can gain enough control so that it doesn't force the change on us and we also learn how to Shift on our own as well."

Things went silent for awhile between the trio until Chuck hesitantly broke it. "So… What now?"

"Well… There's obviously going to be an adjustment period with not just the fact that the new Intersect's destroyed and Director Graham's death, but with this as well… But, we'll get through it together." Sarah said.

Unsure if she should feel any grief towards that man who was obviously involved with the termination order on Chuck. She was also gonna have to deal with how she handled things with Beckman too considering her own clear involvement in that. Chuck and Casey both respectively nodded in understanding and agreement with her words. "Don't think this means I trust you right now, Casey, 'cause I don't. Its gonna take time to build that up." Declared the Nerdy Wolf to the NSA man.

He flinched but nodded in understanding and Sarah told the man it was likewise the same with her. "Now, get out because Chuck and I need to talk."

Not wanting to test Walker, Casey did do so, leaving the two alone on their own. "Is this the part where you tell me nothing can happen between us because I'm still the Intersect and you know my furry little secret?" Chuck asked of his Blonde Vision a bit sadly.

Sarah came up to him and grabbed his face so he didn't have much choice but to look at her. "Of course not, Chuck. Because as far as I'm concerned, the rules and Beckman can kiss my ass because I want what's obviously there between us. Furry side or not." She replied.

As she didn't give a damn if he was a Werewolf, an Alien, or anything else as he was her Chuck! Her words surprised him and thanks to his senses, Chuck could tell she was being completely honest with him. "For the record, you do know that thanks to my senses, I know you lied to me when under that truth serum, right?"

"That's gonna take some getting used too but… I'm glad you know. I hated having to lie to you." Admitted Sarah honestly.

Chuck was happy about that as she suddenly smiled coyly at him. "Now… I think during our date we were about to kiss?"

He couldn't help but grin hugely at the reminder. "I may remember something about that."

"Well… I'm game to see that through if you are, Mr. Bartowski."

Luckily for her, he was as Chuck kissed her and the two let nature take its course since both really didn't want to fight what they felt for one another any longer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I kinda figure with this change, Sarah wouldn't really care in the long run and with the fact she knows about the termination order, she'd be less likely to play by the rules when it comes to what's there between her and Chuck. **


	27. Oh Captain!

**Oh Captain!**

**Disclaimer: Just a little fun bit of nonsense I thought up. Set at some point before Chuck and Sarah finally got their act together in season 3. Also, Chuck never shaved off his beard.**

**Summary: A particularly bad day at the Buy More finally causes Chuck to go a little crazy.**

* * *

For whatever reason that only the Universe itself knew, things on this particular day at the Buy More had been a little more nuttier than usual. And for one Chuck Bartowski, the poor man was about at his limit with the whole entire thing. Even Hannah's amazingly wonderful self couldn't block out the insanity and he was certain she was starting to come to regret even considering applying to begin with thanks to the shenanigans that often occurred in the Buy More. "Guys! Knock it off!" Yelled Chuck as he tried once again to keep Jeff and Lester from doing any more crazy stunts.

And cursing the fact Casey had conveniently gotten sick earlier so that he wouldn't have to deal with the madness himself a minute longer. Unfortunately for Chuck, he'd get hit in the face with the red paint the two knuckleheads were messing with. "Uh-oh." Muttered Jeff with a wide eyed look on his face.

Chuck stood where he was as Lester carefully inched away as Hannah approached her hopefully soon boyfriend with a concerned look about her, "Chuck? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

A short laugh escaped him before he rocked his head back and laughed. "I'm suddenly very terrified." Gulped Lester.

For this was not a good reaction to have from Chuck Bartowski of all people! "I KNOW MY PATH NOW!" Yelled the bearded Nerd as he made train sounds.

Drawing looks from many in the store as Morgan came rushing towards his best friend. "Chuck! Just take a deep breath, buddy, okay? Deep breath!"

"I need not a deep breath!"

"Uhh, I kinda think you do in this case!"

"I AM CAPTAIN BUYMORIA!" Yelled out Chuck as he ran off towards the exit, singing nonsense at the top of his lungs.

Everyone watched on in shock, unsure of what to do or say while over at Castle, a grim faced John Casey made his way up to where Sarah was in the Double O. "Walker, we have a problem."

With raised eyebrows, Sarah turned to him. "What kind?"

"The Buy Morons have finally caused Bartowski to snap." He told her and got a doubtful look from the Blonde beauty in return.

Wordlessly, he pointed towards the window. "See for yourself, he's out there right now acting nuttier than a fruit cake."

"Casey, this is Chuck we're talking about."

If he hadn't snapped in the time he'd been there before he met her and Casey, Sarah felt Chuck was unlikely to snap now! "_HAAAAA! I AM CAPTAIN BUYMORIA! A GOOD DEAL IS MY AIM FOR YOU!_" Yelled out the very subject of their conversation from outside as he ran past in nothing but his boxers and socks.

Paint still on his face and for Sarah to stare in complete shock! "Oh my God…"

"I'll get the tranq gun. Besides, with how things have been between you two and Shaw sniffin' around you, it was only a matter of time before Bartowski finally snapped." Grunted Casey before he went back down below to get what he needed for the mission ahead.

Missing Sarah's completely unhappy look in the process before schooling her features to go outside and try and distract Chuck herself. "CHUCK! GET BACK HERE!"

"FAIR MAIDEN! I AM CAPTAIN BUYMORIA! HA HA HA HAAA!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh… **


	28. Anna Wu: Agent Of The NSA?

**Anna Wu:**

**Agent Of**

**The NSA!?**

**Disclaimer: Something I've been wanting to do but hadn't gotten around to until now.**

**Summary: What if Casey really had been serious about recruiting Anna for the NSA?**

* * *

Alone in the middle of a 4 man group of men on the ground while she was on her feet but breathing heavily from the fight she'd just gone through, was Anna Wu. "Anybody else wanna try me? Because if not, I have better things to be doing than dealing with you idiots from the Large Mart or wherever it is you came from."

The sound of clapping was heard seconds later, drawing her attention towards the source of it. "Damn good work, Wu."

Anna's eyes widened, clearly not expecting the newest arrival to be John Casey of all people! "You, you set this up, John!?"

He nodded with a satisfied grin on his face. "I did. Took a couple of days to get it set up but after that cage fight, I just had to see if what you did was a fluke."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. And I can clearly see it wasn't. Even if you did have to put a little more effort into it. But hey, these are CIA trainees after all but we can work on it." Replied the man and giving Anna the impression he wasn't fond of the CIA.

At least until she began to freak out some. "Hey! Relax, Wu. You aren't in any trouble. Remember, I did set this up."

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Anna calmed down a little. "Okay, why did you have me take on trainees from the CIA of all things!?"

"Because, I want to recruit you for field work in the NSA, Wu. You've got potential and it'd be a damn shame to waste it." Casey replied.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, its not. Even have my badge to prove it."

"Show it to me." Either this was a joke or a really wild dream!

Casey did and despite that, Anna could hardly believe it. "If you need time to think about it, you have it. When you're ready, you know where to find me."

With that, he made his leave after getting the beaten CIA trainees up, leaving Anna on her own to think about things.

* * *

**Author's Notes: While Anna kinda turned out to be a disappointing character in the end, it would have been interesting to see some follow up with Casey's wanting to recruit her.**


	29. The Vigilante Of Burbank

**The Vigilante**

**Of Burbank**

**Disclaimer: Had this idea hit me yesterday so it should be a fun one!**

**Summary: Two months after Prague and being kicked out of the Spy Life, Chuck found himself in the world of Vigilantism.**

* * *

Chuck had been minding his own business when he came out of the store with the groceries he'd come for when a scream rang through out the area that late night. Frowning to himself in alarm and worry, he looked around and at first saw nothing and thought maybe it was just someone fooling around with some friends. Pressing on, Chuck got to Ellie's car and as he quickly finished putting the groceries in, another scream was heard. This time, more terrified sounding than the last time and not being able to find it in himself to ignore it, the former Spy in Training went in search of it. It didn't take him long to come across several men dragging a struggling woman away to a near by building that was sometimes used as a Flea Market. And from the sounds of things, this poor woman wasn't the only one they had brought here in recent times either. _I need to call the Cops…_

But he knew that in the time it would take them to get there, anything could have happened and the good Nerd was certain he'd never be able to live with that on his conscience. Bad enough he had hurt Sarah for choosing the Spy Life over her like an idiot but the last thing he had wanted was to end up resenting her in the end. Steeling himself as he made a decision about what to do, Chuck quickly got over to where the men had taken the women and gave a short prayer to whomever was listening that he survived this decision of his. It took him a bit to find where the girl was located at, along with the others these so called men had taken before this point. But before he could get to them, Chuck felt a hand on his shoulder. "Who the Hell are you?" Snarled the owner of said hand.

Slowly, Chuck turned around. "Uhh… I'm a new member of the crew."

The man sneered at him and he winced internally. "And Pigs can fly, asshole! BOYS! WE GOT COMPANY!"

Whatever retort Chuck could have made to that was cut off when the man swung at him and that was when the good Nerd felt the familiar feeling of the Intersect activating and granted him the skills he needed for this situation. Allowing for him to make short work of the man who was about to punch the ever loving Hell out of him. "Now it works!?" Muttered the man in disbelief and annoyance after downing the scumbag.

Unfortunately, Chuck didn't have much time to think on things as several of the scumbag's friends showed up and despite the skillset he was given, the fight was not easy and the frightened screams of the kidnapped victims was heard as he fought off the men. Said fighting taking him away from them as more 'friends' joined the fun, ensuring he was gonna be a little on the black and blue side in the morning. Along with the fact he was definitely going to need Ellie and Devon's First Aid Kit at home and hoped neither would be there or if failing that, awake when he got home. Once the fight was thankfully over with and the skillset faded away, Chuck breathed heavily as he forced himself to get back to where the kidnapped victims were and winced in pain as he got them out of the building. Telling them to get to a Cop as soon as possible before finally getting back to Ellie's car and groaning a loud in utter pain once inside. _Ugh… I'm gonna need some serious pain relievers…_

Idly, Chuck wondered if he should make contact with the General to tell her what happened before deciding against it. Figuring it wasn't worth the hassle of being yelled at by her and for all he knew, the Intersect 2.0 activating like it did was just a fluke. Chuck stayed where he was a good twenty minutes before finally leaving for home where thankfully, Ellie and Awesome were yet to make it back from work. He'd end up spending a few days in bed and having to deal with a frantic Ellie when she saw the state he was in and it'd take considerable effort to get her to calm down and not go to the Police over the whole thing. It'd be a week later when Chuck found himself getting involved in another situation and having the Intersect activate once again and that was when an idea was born in his head that he knew was monumentally stupid but just wouldn't leave him alone. And because of that, Chuck would start to do more and more vigilante activities.

Even raiding the Castle for protection while ensuring it couldn't be traced back to him in any way and in time, becoming known as the 'Burbank Vigilante' while also finding himself employed with a small software company new to the area. Though things would really start to get interesting once Sarah and Casey came back into his life, but that's a story for another time. By that point, Chuck had also started calling himself 'VigiBank' and when asked about it later, he'd say it was a random burst of inspiration thanks to being put on the spot about his name.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Something folks would want to see more of?**


	30. A Break

**A Break**

**Disclaimer: Finally got finished with season 2 and now on to season 3! Woot!**

**Summary: After his mission with Sarah in the suburbs and its aftermath, Chuck Bartowski needed a break.**

* * *

Chuck sighed as he sat down in the recliner in the cabin situated out in the woods near the river Big Mike tended to fish in. Said cabin was also owned by Big Mike and he'd been allowed to use it by his boss when he explained he needed a break from everything. The big man could easily see how worn down his best employee was and hated it a great deal and so, gave him a week of vacation time and free reign of his cabin. Beckman at first hadn't been too enthusiastic about him taking off but eventually gave in when he helpfully reminded her he wasn't actually one of her's and had every right to go on this little vacation of his. He also pointed out it was unlikely that Fulcrum or anybody else would even be able to learn of where he was going since not many even knew about Big Mike's cabin. He also didn't want Casey or Sarah bothering him either as otherwise, his having a break would be pointless if they showed up.

Beckman hadn't been too sure about that either but he promised not to be a pain in the ass for a month if she agreed. Naturally, she did with such a promise much to his relief. Chuck had been out here for 2 days and so far he was enjoying the peace and quiet. And for the most part, Chuck had even kept his phone off and was certain he had a number of missed calls and texts from everyone in his life. But just couldn't bring himself to care enough to turn his phone on to check. Especially as he was uncertain if Sarah would even have said anything to him considering she had basically gone cold on him again. Regardless of whether or not the Cul de Sac had been effectively shut down by the Government. Chuck honestly just didn't want to deal with her as before he had left the Double O, he had told her he was done with things between them and would only have a working relationship with her from now on before walking off.

He was just done with the back and forth between them and her mixed signals as he deserved better than that. Chuck also didn't want to see and deal with any negative remarks from Casey as he figured the man would just be an ass about things. _Before, I'd have been bored out of my mind by now. But now… I'm not. _

Sure, he had brought his gaming systems with him and had access to the internet but hadn't really used either all that much. Instead, spending his time reading, watching tv, sleeping, and considering whether or not to give fishing a try. Even if he had no idea how to do that as it is. His wrist still felt weird as he hadn't gone this long in some time without wearing his watch. Especially the GPS'ed version of it that he left in his room. Something he figured he was going to get a chewing out from either Casey or Sarah or both despite the fact he had the General's permission to do this break. But that was a problem for another day. Slowly, Chuck found himself drifting off to sleep yet again as the Golden Girls marathon he had come across earlier continued onwards.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Not sure if more's gonna be done with this or not but we'll see what the future holds.**


	31. From Paris, With Love

**From Paris,**

**With Love**

**Disclaimer: Because I rather liked the Chuck/Hannah dynamics just as I do the Chuck/Lou dynamics and really, no one should be surprised at this point that I'm doing something like this. Lol. **

**Summary: In a world where Chuck managed to convince Shaw to let him stay in Paris for a few days, his return home brings a surprise.**

* * *

"I'm still gonna kill him when I see him." Grumbled Ellie as she, Devon, Morgan, and Sarah waited in the airport for Chuck to arrive.

"Babe, seriously, him goin' to Paris is no big deal. Especially since it was for somethin' job related." Tried to console Devon.

Morgan kept quiet as he had some suspicions about that since somehow, only Sarah and Casey had known about it. And clearly, if the look on Ellie's face was anything to go by, Devon's response was definitely not the way to go as she scowled at him! The whole thing making Sarah's lips twitch as well. "No big deal, Devon!? This is a very big deal! The first time he was out of the country he came back heart broken! Anything could have happened to him on this second time around and we wouldn't have been there since he was a thousand miles away!"

_Ohh yeah, one more reason for Ellie not to know about his 'Other Job'. _Sighed Sarah in her head as she also winced over the reminder of Prague...

She'd be way more freaked out otherwise! "Yeah, the outside world is a very scary place." Mused Morgan.

Devon scowled at the Little Man as Ellie gave her husband a 'there you go!' look. "Dude, not helping!"

"Hey! I'm just sayin' is all. I mean… Look how Hawaii turned out for me." Came Morgan's somewhat bitter reply.

Sympathetic looks came his way. "Ellie… Babe, Chuck's an adult, he can handle himself just fine. I promise."

"That's what we thought and then he lost Sarah and he spiraled! I can't stand the thought or sight of Cheese Balls anymore, Devon! Something like that could be happening now!" Ellie said with an apologetic look to Sarah.

Though admittedly, Ellie was somewhat confused about the fact Sarah was even here since she was under the impression the other woman and her brother weren't close anymore. Though part of her did hope that Sarah being here meant that that might change for the better. Sarah smiled reassuringly at her to know she saw the look from her while wincing again on the inside. _So many mistakes… And try as I might not too… I miss what Chuck and I had. I know his decision not to go with me on the run had to do with his family just as much as it did with the Spy stuff. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize that…_

It had been selfish of her back in Prague as running away together would have meant he wouldn't ever be likely to see his friends and family again and he very well likely would have ended up resenting her because of it. Not having him around in her life again, even if for a week, made Sarah realize it was time to really and truly hash things out with Chuck Bartowski so that hopefully, just hopefully, they could put the past behind them and move on. Together. _Hopefully he's willing._

It honestly frightened Sarah more than she cared to admit that he might not be willing and would just want to keep things on a friends level between them. "Hey, there's the Chuckster! And oh, looks like he's made a friend." Devon declared with raised eyebrows as the small group spotted Chuck in the crowd of arrivals.

Ellie quickly brought out the sign she had made to ensure he would see her and the others as Sarah's heart fluttered at the sight of him. Smiling and laughing about something and when she saw the so called friend Devon had mentioned, her heart sank as said friend was a rather beautiful short haired Brunette girl. She and Chuck were hand in hand and enjoying themselves and heart break and jealousy swept through Sarah like a Hurricane. _No, Chuck! Who the Hell is she!? Was this why he convinced Shaw to let him stay longer in Paris and __let the team there handle the return of that flash drive?_

She didn't know and she didn't like any of it one bit! "Hey, guys! Its great to see all of you!" Greeted Chuck cheerfully as his friend stood by with a nervous energy about her.

Hugs and happy declarations about having him back were had, even if Ellie did punch him in the arm after Sarah had gotten her hug in much to her favorite Nerd's surprise. "Ow! What was that for, El!?"

"For going to Paris and not saying a word of it to me! And who is your friend!?"

Chuck's eyes lit up as he turned to his new found friend and gestured for her to come over and wrapped an arm around her when she did. "Guys, this is Hannah. We met on the flight to Paris and-"

"And we ended up hitting it off very well." Declared Hannah with a wide smile on her lips as she looked up at Chuck.

"So well in fact, that she is now my girlfriend."

This stunned the group a great deal, but more so for Sarah, the unexpected news made her unhappy as can be. _NO! This can't be happening!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ohh, but it is, Sarah, it is. I've had this sitting on my hard drive for a week now there abouts and finally decided to post it here. I may use it for a sequel idea I have for a fic I'm currently working on but we'll see.**


	32. Them Bicker Boys Part 2

**Them Bicker Boys**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Recently started watching season 4 last night and so far I'm enjoying it.**

**Summary: More bickering, more long suffering because of said bickering, but this time its not Sarah who's suffering.**

* * *

"Buddy, come on!"

"No! I'm not listening!"

"You need too!"

"Well, I don't want too!"

"Chuck, this is serious stuff, man."

"You say that, but I just don't believe it."

_Oh God… Why, WHY did they have to make up and become friends again? _Moaned Ellie in her head as she unfortunately listened to her brother and Bryce Larkin bicker about something or other that may or may not involve Sarah.

_For that matter, I thought Bryce was dead!? Or was that just some badly done joke?_

Bryce glared at Chuck, who merely stuck his tongue out at the other man. "Sorry, but I'm strictly into women, bro."

"That's not what I heard."

"Again! That was Stacy lying because she was pissed with me!"

"Well… Sarah did happen to tell me a story once where she herself was under the impression about certain things where you and some guy were concerned." Chuck told him with a shrug.

Bryce gaped at him. "We… We were all drugged that night!"

"Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy. You know I'm not one to judge."

_I wonder if I went into my room if I could escape the two of them? Then again… They might destroy something if I'm not there to keep an eye on them. _Ellie thought to herself.

Feeling like she was a mother to two little boys instead of grown men. "Guys, for the love of… Well, my sanity, can you PLEASE stop the nonsensical arguing?"

"When Chuck actually listens and realizes just how serious what I'm trying to tell him is, the arguing will stop."

"I am listening, I'm just not willing to take you at your word. John Casey is NOT plotting your horrible demise." Argued back Chuck.

"I've seen him writing my name on bullets, man!" Seriously! Why can't his best buddy believe him on this!?

Chuck just stared at him in a doubtful manner. "Bryce, I think Casey has much more serious things to be doing with his time then doing that. Although if you want… We could have him look for Stacy and you two can finally patch things up?" Suggested the Nerdy man.

Hurriedly, Bryce shook his head in the negative! "Nuh-uh! No way, man! I ran into her about two years ago and she tried to put a knife in my groin!"

And for someone untrained, her near accuracy was scarily good! "Wow, Stacy knows how to hold a grudge." Mused Chuck somewhat amusedly as Ellie groaned.

A thought occurred to a certain Spy. "Have you been stirring the pot with her by any chance? Cause this would explain why she's still so mad with me."

"Who? Me? Never!" Replied Chuck and something about his tone didn't set too well with the other man.

"You… YOU HAVE!"

"Oh God…"

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Again, I have not!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass and make you confess! Then get you to believe me about Casey!"

"Bring it, Larkin! I still got years of pent up anger in me!"

"BOYS! DON'T YOU DARE START FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!"

Unfortunately for Ellie, the two ignored her and started fighting with one another. Naturally, like last time, it mostly consisted of the two rolling around on the floor as they 'fought'. "I'M GONNA TELL STACY YOU'RE IN TOWN! HOW YA LIKE THEM APPLES, SON!?" Yelled Chuck.

"I HATE THOSE APPLES VERY MUCH, JERK!"

"UGH! I'M GOING OUT!" Yelled Ellie in dismay before she did something… Drastic, to the two.

Neither heard her thanks to how focused they were while over at Casey's place, the man could be seen smirking. "I knew letting him see me doing that with those bullets would screw with his head."

Sinister chuckling was heard from the big man before he focused back on his World War 2 documentary.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that was fun!**


	33. When Alex Met Uncle Goya

**When Alex**

**Met Uncle Goya**

**Disclaimer: Just something I wanted to do and is set a couple of weeks in between 4x05 and 4x06.**

**Summary: A surprise visit from Goya allows him the chance to meet John Casey's daughter.**

* * *

When the door was knocked on, Alex McHugh was a little surprised by it as her father hadn't said he was expecting anyone to come by. And it couldn't have been Morgan, Chuck, or any of the other regulars in her's and her father's life. Whom was currently in the shower for that matter before the two of them went out for some father/daughter bonding time. The last thing she was expecting when she opened the door was to see an older man in something Alex was sure was some kind of Military uniform. Though what kind and from where exactly she hadn't a clue! "Oh, my apologies, Senorita, I had not expected the Colonel to have such a lovely company as yours at his home!"

Figuring out quickly what the old man was thinking, made for a disgusted look to appear on Alex's face. "Oh, its nothing like that! I'm actually his daughter, Alex." She told him quickly.

She watched as his eyes widened in surprise at that. "The Angel of Life has a daughter!?"

"You call my dad 'The Angel of Life'?" She asked in disbelief.

The man rocked his head back and laughed. "Well, after he saved me by giving his life's blood, how could I not? For calling him 'The Angel of Death' was no longer relevant where my new brother is concerned! Which… I suppose means I am your Uncle now!" Goya declared joyously and hugged the stunned Alex.

"Alex, whose-Generalissimo!?"

"Ah! Brother!" Greeted Goya as he let go of Alex and gently went past her to shake Casey's hand.

"How come you never told me of my beautiful Niece, hmm!?" Asked the older man with a laugh.

_None of your damn business, Goya!_

Casey looked at his surprised daughter before looking back to Goya. "Well, its kind of a new thing in my life, you see. As its only been in recent months that Alex and I have connected." He told the man with something resembling a warm smile in his daughter's direction.

Who smiled back happily at her father. Goya laughed again. "Well, my friend, I think this may be reason to celebrate! And to think, I only came to see if you wished to have a few drinks with me while I was here on business!"

"Uhh, well, Alex and I already have plans." Explained Casey somewhat apologetically.

This didn't seem to bother the other man any. "I see! Most understandable, my friend! I shall not take much more of your time then. But you have my number if you wish to get together later." Goya replied with a smile and hugged father and daughter before making his leave.

_It is good to know that the man I once knew as the 'Angel of Death' has such a wonderful gift in his life. Wonder if my Hortencia would consider having children this late in our lives?_

Something to discuss with her about once he returned home! "You uhh… You know the most interesting people, dad." Alex said finally a few minutes later.

Casey grunted. "Don't I know it. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Definitely!" She replied with a wide smile and with that, the two were on their way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that, as they say, is that.**


	34. The Vigilante of Burbank Part 2

**The Vigilante **

**Of Burbank**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: This features a crossover with a movie that came out last year called 'El Chicano'. Set a month before Team Chuck returns to action. Albeit, the 'El Chicano' here is the one that was running around before someone else took his place some years later.**

**Summary: While chasing down a thief, Chuck has a surprising encounter with another vigilante.**

* * *

_I have GOT to get a better means of transportation than running._ Huffed Chuck in his head as he chased down a purse snatcher somewhere near East Olive Avenue.

But at least he was mostly used to wearing the tactical gear he'd taken from Castle sometime ago now. He slowed to a stop however when his purse snatcher flipped over and ended up on the ground. _What the?_

Quickly, Chuck got to the man and came to a sudden stop when another figure appeared. "I told you I'd find your ass, Raul." Declared the figure as he pointed a gun at him.

"Whoa! Hey! Put that thing away!" Chuck told the masked figure.

"Whoever you are, get outta here, alright? This is East LA business."

"Sorry, buddy, but you're in the Burbank area, which means its _MY _business now." Chuck told the man firmly.

Grumbling to himself in irritation, the other masked figure asked him who he was. "I'm Vigi-Bank."

"Vigi-Bank? That… That's a stupid ass name, man!"

"No, its not!"

"Trust me, it is! And I've been around the block a few times and I know stupid when I see and or hear it!" Argued back the man.

Making for Chuck to feel rather insulted! "It is NOT a stupid name! It combines the fact I'm a vigilante in Burbank!"

"It kinda is a stupid name." Moaned the downed purse snatcher, drawing their attention to him.

"SHUT UP!" Both yelled.

Chuck turned his attention back to the other vigilante. "And who are you anyway!?"

"I'm 'El Chicano', ese!" Declared the man.

"He's why I came to Burbank, man! He's the f**kin' Grim Reaper of Latinos, man!" Helpfully informed the purse snatcher.

"SHUT UP!" Both yelled again.

"This asshole was purse snatchin' in my area and he got away. I couldn't let that stand." El Chicano declared and aimed his gun at Mr. Snatcher's knee.

Only to miss his shot and for it to end up in a wall. "That is NOT how to handle things!" Argued Chuck.

"It is for me, Mr. Dumb Name!"

"It isn't tonight! We make sure he can't leave so that the cops can get him. And for the last time, my code name isn't dumb!"

El Chicano scoffed. "Ese, he'll be back out on the streets before you know it. At least my way will ensure he'll never try that s**t again."

"You two arguing will ensure I won't do it again." Muttered the purse snatcher unhappily.

If only so that he'll have some peace and quiet! He got told to shut up again by the two vigilantes much to his dislike. Chuck and El Chicano argued some more and the purse snatcher used that to his advantage, unfortunately, he ended up shot in the back of his leg. "DUDE!"

"Hey! I didn't shoot him somewhere fatal, my man. Think of that as a favor from one vigilante with plenty of experience to another who doesn't. Especially one with a dumbass name." Chuck glared at the other man despite the fact he couldn't see it thanks to his face gear.

"Let's… Let's just get him to a hospital."

"If that's what you wanna do, that's on you. But me? I'm thinkin' Pancakes."

"I'll pay if you help me get him to a hospital." Tried Chuck in a hopeful manner.

And it seemed El Chicano was actually thinking about that for a moment before sighing. "I must be gettin' old if I'm really gonna do this..." Sighed the man and once the purse snatcher was taken care of, the two vigilantes began to argue with one another on who should unmask first before going to get Pancakes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that was kinda fun!**


	35. Bartowskis At Large

**Bartowskis At Large**

**Disclaimer: Just an idea that came to me while at work. **

**Summary: What if there had been more to Chuck telling Sarah no about running away and failing Spy School? **

* * *

"Okay… Can someone PLEASE tell me what the Hell is going on now!?" Demanded to know Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb as she was seated at the table underneath the Orange Orange.

_Ohh man… I thought Chuck wasn't ever gonna tell Ellie?_ Wondered Awesome as he was seated on the opposite side of his wife.

"I wish I knew what to tell you, Ellie." Sarah told her truthfully.

Part of her wishing she wasn't even here at the moment thanks to how much she was still hurting two months later after Chuck had chosen Spy Life over her. Hell, he had ended up failing Spy School in the end and that had made it even much worse for the Blonde Agent. Casey said nothing as Ellie eyed him and Sarah suspiciously but he had to admit to being curious himself. Ellie frowned unhappily and was about to say something when the screen in front of the table came to life. "_Apologies, Drs. Woodcomb, Agents Casey and Walker._" Began the woman known as General Diane Beckman.

"Agents? What is she talking about?" Demanded to know Ellie.

"_My name is General Diane Beckman, Dr. Woodcomb. As for what I am talking about, allow me a few minutes to explain._" And explain she did about what it is Sarah and Casey really did, greatly shocking the good Doctor in the process.

"Wait… Why aren't you just as surprised by all this, Devon?"

"Uhh… Well… I kinda found out a couple months ago, El."

Casey grunted and rolled his eyes as he remembered that particular event. Ellie took a deep breath. "Okay… I'll deal with the feelings I have in me later where you three are concerned. But why tell me this?"

"_Because, Dr. Woodcomb, your brother is potentially in grave danger as we speak. And your father is the cause._" Declared Beckman much to the shock of those present.

"What do you mean my brother's in grave danger and our dad's the cause!? My dad may be a little eccentric but he's no threat!" Argued Ellie as Sarah tried not to feel too concerned about Chuck but was finding it hard.

Beckman immediately went into detail about Project: Intersect and all that it entailed, including her own family's involvement much to Ellie's shock. "Whoa, that's seriously deep." Muttered Devon as that was just seriously wild!

"Furthermore, its become clear that due to years of having his own version of his creation in his head, your father's mind is deteriorating and has managed to convince Chuck that his help is needed to find your mother. That, Agent Walker, is why he would not go on the run with you in Prague. That is why he faked failing his training as it was under the instruction of his father so that they could freely move about without anyone the wiser."

"Oh God… And he has no idea he's been lied too." Murmured Sarah stunnedly.

"To add on to this whole thing, Agent Larkin is alive and well and unfortunately, under the belief he's helping Chuck and his father find Mary Bartowski. Whom was a CIA Agent herself."

"My… My mom was a CIA Agent!?"

Beckman nodded as the shock continued to rise in the base. "This is nuts, even for us." Muttered Casey, easily ignoring any glares that came his way.

"It is to my regret that I must inform you, Dr. Woodcomb, that your mother was killed 20 years ago. A fact your father refused to believe and it is likely that belief has become twisted since then thanks in part to the Intersect's affects on his mind. What is happening now is getting to be chaotic and is no doubt drawing attention from those the Bartowski men and Agent Larkin do NOT need in their direction. Because of that, it is absolutely imperative we find and bring them home as soon as possible."

Unable to help herself, Ellie fled the room to have a little privacy to cry for the loss of her mother and the situation her brother's in thanks to their dad. Devon was quick to follow her and wrap her up in his arms so she wouldn't be alone. "And all this time…" Murmured Sarah to herself as tears threatened to spill forth.

Casey wisely kept his mouth shut as he wondered how the Hell they were gonna track Larkin and the Bartowski men as they could be anywhere right now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that's a pickle.**


	36. Return To The Deli Part 6

**Return To**

**The Deli**

**Part 6**

**Disclaimer: There just might be some fireworks in this one!**

**Summary: Sarah has a very strong word with Lou where Chuck and babies are concerned!**

* * *

"I want everyone but Lou Palone out of this Deli in 5 seconds." Declared one very unhappy Sarah Walker immediately after she came inside.

Those few patrons, along with Lou's employees, could see just how serious the Blonde was being. Along with the fact she was looking very pissed off as well and immediately cleared out as Lou remained where she was behind the counter. Looking not all that impressed by what had just happened either. "I take it you know about Chuck and I's situation?" She asked.

Sarah nodded in silence while feeling quite pleased with the fact she had ensured it'd take a bit for Chuck and Casey to get here thanks to a little meddling with the passcodes to ensure they couldn't get out of the Orange Orange. "Is this some sick joke of yours to screw with me since I was one of the factors in your break up with him?

Lou rolled her eyes and came around from the counter. "Does this look like some kind of sick joke to you?" The beautiful Brunette asked as she gestured to her stomach.

"Looks to me like you gained a few pounds is all." Replied Sarah acidly.

_I am supposed to be a professional but screw professionalism! Especially where MY Chuck is concerned!_

"Wow, a fat joke. And here I thought we were adults." Lou said with an eyeroll.

Saying nothing as she came up to the shorter woman with a glare on her features that did nothing to make Lou nervous or take a step back annoyed Sarah. "Am I supposed to be intimidated? Because I'm not, Sarah. I'm an Italian girl, one who's been taught a lot of things. One of those being not to be intimidated by anything."

"You'll know intimidation when I'm through with you." Near growled the Blonde.

To her strong dislike, Lou rolled her eyes. "Look, me gettin' pregnant with Chuck's baby was NOT planned. Okay? I'm sure he's even mentioned to that to ya so take your simmerin' down a notch already."

Really, it was just embarrassing! "And I'll even admit to wantin' him back in my life as my guy but I know what he really wants to have in his sandwiches and it ain't me. As long as he wants to be there in our kid's life, I'm happy with that." Continued Lou.

Though she wouldn't openly admit to the fact that part of her was willing to take certain measures to ensure he became her's again. Admitting that would just make the Blonde in front of her even more pissed off than what she already was. _What is with people and food metaphors when it comes to Chuck and I?_

It was just ridiculous in Sarah's view! Okay, sure it was only really Casey and Lou that did that but still! Very ridiculous! "So this isn't some plan to get under my skin? Or to get Chuck back?" Asked Sarah.

Even if part of her did want to ask if it was an even more insidious plot involving Fulcrum but had to keep from doing so as that was need to know and Lou Palone certainly did NOT need to know! Lou sighed as she shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again. "No. And again, no. I'm not that kind of girl and quite frankly, I find that insultin' to be thought of in that manner."

"Well, Chuck DID break up with me to get with you and now, 4 months later, here we are with you pregnant with his baby." Pointed out Sarah unhappily and making her Nerd look somewhat bad.

But she was pissed off damnit! "Yeah, that sounds like somethin' you're gonna have to talk with him about. Or kick his ass over, either one."

Lou was NOT going to apologize for Chuck and his decisions! _This is not going how I thought it would. And I do NOT like that at all. I am one of Director Graham's best, damnit!_

Unfortunately for Sarah, her little conversation would be interrupted when Chuck hurriedly made his way inside and breathing heavily at that. "Don't hurt her, Sarah!"

_Damn, he must have gone through the Buy More exit. Gonna have to do something about that for future reference. _Grumbled Sarah as Casey also came inside and looking amused.

"Don't worry, Chuck, Sarah couldn't hurt me on her best day."

"You really want to find out how wrong you are about that one, Lou?" Sarah asked the other girl icily as Chuck paled.

Lou shrugged. "Maybe after my pregnancy."

"Right, if only so that you'll have half a chance in trying to take ME on."

"If that's what you wanna tell yourself to make yourself feel better, then have at it, girl. But just so ya know, I got an uncle who used to be in the Navy and he taught me a few things." Lou told her.

Greatly enjoying how much more annoyed the other woman was getting with her. "Man, I wish I had some Popcorn." Declared a very amused Casey.

"_Casey!_" Hissed a very nervous Chuck but the big man just smirked and shrugged at him.

Sarah right into Lou's personal space and looked down into her eyes and Lou looked right back. Completely unafraid. "I guess we'll see who can kick whose ass when the time comes then. But know this, Lou. Chuck? Chuck is MINE."

"You sure about that? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he was wantin' take another roll in the sack with me last night." Lied Lou with a smirk on her face.

"Oh God… Not only do I feel like a piece of meat now but I'm gonna be a very _dead_ piece of meat any minute now." Muttered Chuck fearfully.

_Ohh yeah, I seriously need some Popcorn right now. Walker's gone nuts and its great to watch!_

If looks could kill, Lou would be a very dead Sandwich girl right about now thanks to the look she was getting from Sarah. Growling softly, Sarah turned and made her way to a frightened Chuck and what she did next surprised the Hell out of him when she began to kiss him! Even using some tongue and completely shutting his mind down in the process! Lou watched on with raised eyebrows in surprise, amusement, and even a little jealousy. "Well, I guess that's one way to mix Chocolate and Peanut Butter." Mused Casey a little disgustedly.

Seconds later, Sarah pulled away and looked at Lou with a sneer on her face. "Remember, Chuck's MINE." And with that, she made her leave from the Deli and when she calmed down later, would feel a little embarrassed over her actions!

Poor Chuck remained where he was in a stupefied manner. "Great, she broke him."

"Hah. It'll be the last time she ever does."

Casey rolled his eyes at this and slung Chuck over his shoulder. _The next few months guarantee to be unpleasant but funny as Hell. _

"You know you can leave him here, right?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not make Walker any madder than she already is, Palone." Even if it would be funny to watch.

"Eh, she'll be alright." Lou replied somewhat unconcernedly before the man left with Chuck.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that was fun!**


	37. Nerly Curly

**Nerly Curly**

**Disclaimer: Recently found myself in an Insane Clown Posse mood and came up with this.**

**Summary: Sarah's about to discover another aspect of a certain Nerd's life.**

* * *

Sarah honestly wasn't sure of what the Hell she had found herself in after tracking Chuck down for a talk with him that was needed. One she knew he wasn't gonna like but she had to be professional with him, even if she herself didn't like it. But trying to find Chuck in this mess of a party of demented looking clowns and loud, somewhat violent music was harder than she was liking. Casey's description of him looking like a demented clown had raised Sarah's eyebrows considerably before she came out here had made it hard for her to imagine him like that. And wondering if he was dressed up as some favorite character of his. Deciding to take a chance in the crowded house, Sarah asked a heavy sat man if he'd seen Chuck. "Who!?"

"CHUCK BARTOWSKI!"

"Oh, you lookin' for Nerly?"

"Nerly?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, Nerly Curly. Its how we Juggalos know him, whoop whoop!"

"Umm… Then yeah, I'm looking for Nerly Curly! But why do you call him that for!?" It was just a weird name!

"Cause, he's Nerdy and gots curly hair. So we calls him that since it fits the homie so well."

Well… Sarah supposed that made sense! "Anyway, he's out in the back, bein' referee for the matches out there."

"Matches?"

"Yeah, Wrestlin' matches, whoop whoop!"

_Chuck, you've been keeping secrets from me. And what else do I not know about you that should have been in your files!?_

Because nothing had indicated to this sort of thing at all! "Can you take me back there?"

"Fa sho!"

And with that, she was taken to the rather large backyard, one with a ring in it and surrounded by a crowd that watched the two figures in the ring go at it with the referee near by. A blue and black face painted referee at that. _Wow, Casey wasn't kidding about him looking like a demented clown. _

She watched as her Nerd and one of the Wrestlers got into it over something he'd done but wasn't supposed to do and to her surprise, would see Chuck kick the guy in his stomach, and then perform some kind of move that took the guy down. "NERLY DID A STUNNER! HOLY S**T!" Yelled someone in the crowd.

Which brought on a loud series of 'Holy S**t!' chants from the rest of the crowd. "Okay… I have to be dreaming…" Muttered Sarah to herself.

As no way this could be real! Her eyes widened when several figures climbed inside the ring and started to attack Chuck and the other Wrestler and quickly hauled ass herself for the inside of the ring out of concern and fear for her Chuck's safety. "Sarah!?" He asked in stunned disbelief as she speared one of the attackers.

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Saving your life!" She told him as she, Chuck, and the other Wrestler fought back against their attackers.

His moment of distraction thanks to staring at her in disbelief got him unfortunately clotheslined and causing quite the reaction from the crowd. "But mommy, I don't need a bath." Mumbled Chuck dazedly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh. Glad to get that out of my system.**


	38. A Break Part 2

**A Break**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: My brain decided to take an interesting approach to this particular idea. This also takes some mild inspiration from a scene in Lethal Weapon 3.**

**Summary: Changes, frustrations, and an incident abounds after Chuck's return from his one week break.**

* * *

Upon Chuck's return from his one week break after the mission in the Suburbs, things had changed. As while away, Beckman and some others had decided it was a good idea to expand 'Team Intersect' by including Carina Miller, Ilsa Trinchina (much to Casey's clear happiness), Mei-Ling Cho, Cole Barker, and Bryce Larkin as the team's primary leader. Something that both Chuck and Casey respectively didn't like much at all for one reason or another. Though there was also the fact that those two were having issues with one another as it is thanks to Chuck refusing to no longer take Casey's attitude and treatment towards him lying down. Even going so far as to tell him he wasn't going too anymore after he had gotten back from his vacation. Not realizing that alone had gotten the younger man a lot more respect from the older man. Not to mention an ass chewing from Ilsa as even she wasn't approving of her 'Sugar Bear's' treatment of the young man.

Chuck and Sarah also weren't on speaking terms that much either and one could even describe things between the two as Arctic. Beckman had also surprised Chuck by officially hiring him on as an Analyst for the NSA, which included some back pay, training when able, and the approval to finally quit the Buy More. Especially as with the changes in the group, more travelling was happening in the state of California thanks to all the information Bryce had gained while taking on Fulcrum on his lonesome. As for whatever reason, the state was the primary place the organization was operating from in a number of places. Now the travelling meant not seeing his friends and family as much and while Chuck wasn't a huge fan of that, the fact he was making something of a difference with the team helped him deal with that. Sometime into the new arrangements even saw Chuck wearing more blue as something of a private joke. Basically seeing himself as the team's equivalent of Power Rangers' own Billy Cranston. Now what made it more amusing was the fact Ilsa, Mei-Ling, and Bryce (not too surprisingly where he was concerned) had cottoned on to what he was doing.

Leading to a few occasions where the foursome discussed who was what color. And Chuck, despite the issues he and Sarah have, felt she was definitely more a Red than anything else. Plus, Bryce being somewhat put out as not being considered a Red was a bonus for the good Nerd too! And thanks to the fact Carina and Cole were rather focused on the other, had meant the British Agent wasn't focusing on Sarah. Or Mei-Ling and Ilsa for that matter, which was a good thing for the man as Casey would have shot him for trying something with Ilsa. Now Bryce had tried a few things with Sarah much to Chuck's jealous dismay that he tried hard to ignore, but Sarah had firmly rebuffed the man. Not wanting much to do with him in that area thanks in part to where Chuck was concerned. Even if they still weren't on the best of terms nearly two months later. Which brings us to the here and now at a construction site in San Diego.

One that Fulcrum had been secretly using for a base of operations and the team had been tasked with bringing it down and getting any and all information they could from the group. Not knowing this was a set up by another Organization known as 'The Ring'. A group that provided Ted Roark with additional funding and manpower for Fulcrum. Though there was an unexpected wrinkle in the form of a News Crew that was doing a live broadcast with a Basketball team near the construction site. Several members of 'Team Intersect' were high up in the building that was currently being built with intentions of it being a new office building for a company in the San Diego area. One of the members was Chuck himself and he was desperately trying his best to keep the enemy female Fulcrum Agent from causing him bodily harm and getting the flash drive he had on him that contained their information. "I think its best if you just hand me that flash drive now. Especially if you don't want me to hurt you more than you'd like." She snarled at him.

If one was to take a good look at her, they might be reminded of WWE's Candice Michelle and in the world of Spies, she was known as 'The Vipress'. An Assassin best known for the poison lipstick she employed in order to take life. A poison she herself was immune too as well of course. "Yeah, I'll uhh… I'll pass on that if you don't mind." Chuck told her.

The Vipress snarled at him and lunged for him again but this time she was ready for his attempt to avoid her. "Sorry, I don't really do this sort of thing on the first date!" Quipped Chuck as he struggled to get her away from him.

"Pity, because I quite enjoy such closeness!"

Unfortunately for the two, their struggle would cause the two to fall through the barrier on the edge of where they were. Both let out yells as they began to fall and this captured Cole's attention from the floor above. "CHUCK!" He roared out in stunned horror over what was going on with his friend.

His yell, plus the yelling of Chuck and the Vipress captured the attention of everyone else in the area. Sarah's eyes widened in absolute fear and horror as she saw him fall. "_**CHUCK!**_"

Chuck and the Vipress would end up falling through 6 partially constructed floors until they hit the bottom with debris landing on the both of them. The Fulcrum Agents that were still mobile saw this as a means for them to get the Hell out of dodge while they still could since the situation was clearly a lost cause now. "CHUCK!" Yelled out Bryce in alarm as he ran for where Chuck was with Sarah and Casey not too far behind.

The trio stopped however when the Vipress forced herself up and out of the debris with an angered scream. "I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!" She declared angrily as she looked down at Chuck's unconscious self.

Not even paying attention to anything else and that is what would be her doom as Sarah shot her from behind. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the trio, along with the others once they got down to them, dug Chuck out of the debris. The fact he while he was breathing but wasn't responding to them didn't set well with the team at all. Most especially for a tearful Sarah. "CHUCK! WAKE UP!"

_If he survives, I will NEVER treat him like s**t again. _Promised a very worried Casey as EMTs hurried towards them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'll freely admit that I'm something of a fan of the cliché of two people (couples especially) re-uniting after a big event like an incident happening. **


	39. Death's Justice

**Death's Justice**

**Disclaimer: Randomly came up with this one, which is always fun. Something of a crossover with 'The Crow'. Set in between seasons 3 and 4.**

**Summary: Someone's been brutally taking out those on the wrong side of the law, someone many think is dead.**

* * *

"Ma'am, we've got another 'Crow Murder'." Declared a dark haired male NSA Agent as he made his way into the office of General Diane Beckman.

Beckman looked up at him with a grim look on her face. "Who was it this time?"

"Manoosh Depak, Ma'am. We uhh… We've even got video of the one who did it." Informed the Agent and making Beckman's eyes widen.

"Get it on my screen, immediately!"

The man did as ordered and once both got a look at the one who killed Manoosh, Beckman's eyes widened again. "It… It can't be."

"What can't be, Ma'am?"

"That man on the screen, with the black and white facepaint, its someone I once knew but it can't be him."

"Why is that? Though you know as well as I do that some do fake their deaths for various reasons." Pointed out the man reasonably and getting a scowl from his superior.

"I am quite aware of that, Agent Ryan. But given that Chuck Bartowski was murdered a year ago in a very public fashion, I think you see why I am having trouble believing what I'm seeing." She told him and causing the man's eyes to widen this time.

As what had happened to Charles Bartowski, aka Charles Carmichael, had been damned brutal as those he'd had a part in bringing to justice, had managed to free themselves and go after the man. Those like La Ciudad, Manoosh Depak, Hugo Panzer, Sasha Banachek, Laszlo, Daniel Shaw, and several others. All of whom had something of a grudge against Chuck for one reason or another. Chuck had been brutally beaten by the group and then brought on a live broadcast where he was beaten again and then shot in the head. The act had caused Sarah Walker of the CIA to go into a catatonic state while John Casey had chosen to try and track down the sons of bitches who had killed someone he had considered a good friend. So far he'd had no luck in the year since Chuck's death where as Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb and her husband, Devon, were still in mourning while recently celebrating the birth of their child, Charlotte. They also had the catatonic Sarah living with them in order to keep an eye on her.

And if it wasn't for Alex McHugh, there's no telling how much worse off one Morgan Grimes would be at this point in time. Though in the last 3 months, there had started to become a string of murders of those who had had something to do with Chuck's death, all having an image of a Crow with each murder. But to finally see the one responsible, and for him to look like Chuck… It was deeply concerting. "I… Yes, Ma'am, I can see why it would be hard to believe." Agent Ryan said quietly.

"Get me Agent Casey in my office ASAP. Tell him its a high priority order."

Agent Ryan nodded and quickly made his leave, leaving the good General on her own as she watched the footage of the black and white face painted man one more time. Uncertain if she should believe the figure to be Chuck Bartowski himself. The very same man she knew that wouldn't ever take a life. _But if it really is Chuck... How is he even alive!? And why not come to us!?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Something of a teaser and could be a full on fic at some point. But we'll see where things go in the future.**


	40. The New Team Member Part 2

**The New**

**Team Member**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Time to see how the team and Jill are adjusting to the new dynamics.**

**Summary: Its a week later and Jill has a few thoughts on the newest situation in her life.**

* * *

To say that things between herself and '_Team Intersect_' were a bit cold a week after Jill's return and inclusion to the group by order of General Beckman was perhaps something of an understatement. Pretty much arctic would be a better description more like where her and Chuck were concerned. Not to mention between herself and Sarah Walker. But Jill strongly suspected it was more along the lines of the fact that the Blonde had some very strong emotions towards Chuck and that's why she was so cold towards her rather than professional views and the like. _Those two need to talk it out or sleep together already before both crack. _Thought Jill to herself with some jealousy as she sipped her Coffee down in Castle.

It wasn't like it was hard to spot between the two since even before she was discovered to be a part of Fulcrum (something she honestly regrets) that something was there between her ex and the Agent. Her reaction and what she thought might have happened in that hotel room between the two had even been genuine on her part thanks to the feelings Jill never lost for Chuck. Feelings that had certainly made themselves known once again after crossing paths with him at that conference. And even though it'd only been a week since her return, it hurt that Chuck barely refused to look her way or even talk to her. Something she'd unfortunately brought on herself much to her ever present regret. But despite her own feelings for the lovable Nerd, she just hoped the ones between himself and Walker didn't lead to anything bad. Hell, despite the fact Fulcrum may not be much of a shining example for certain things, they at least didn't really give a damn if their people got into relationships. As it is, Jill suspected part of Fulcrum's formation might have been a reason for that but had yet to actually ever prove it. _And now, as silly as it is, I guess I never will._

Jill sighed as something on a near by monitor caught her attention. Said something being Chuck and she watched as he dealt once again with Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel at the Buy More. How those two weren't fired and in a hole somewhere she didn't know. How Chuck hadn't gone insane from being in that Hell hole was something she didn't know either. How Major John Casey hadn't killed Patel and Barnes was another thing she didn't know. Idly wondering if that could gain him Sainthood for not having followed through on that inclination when she herself wanted to strangle those two. _I guess that's a perk for barely being allowed out of here. Not having to deal with those two._

Speaking of the Major, while things weren't as frosty between herself and him, the man barely had much to do with her unless it couldn't be helped. Though it was quite clear to Jill that the big man clearly needed some therapy given his anger issues and his obsession with fire arms. As both together just weren't a great combination in her view. One she wasn't necessarily inclined to share with anyone anytime soon however. As Jill got the feeling that while Chuck might find it amusing, Casey himself wouldn't. It was unknown to the Doctor where Sarah would fall in those two categories. _I still can't believe Chuck has a whole database of information in his head!_

How it hadn't caused him any serious issues or worse was beyond her but it none the less worried Jill. Something like that was essentially Science Fiction and yet it was being done in real life and could easily gain her a high place in Fulcrum if she were to share with them what she knew. But Jill couldn't do that. Not to Chuck. As he didn't deserve to be hurt again by her as he well and truly deserved better. Though part of her wondered what the Hell Bryce had been thinking when he sent the Intersect to him to begin with. It honestly made Jill think once more that the man just wasn't a true friend to Chuck. As once again, the information transfer could have left Chuck a vegetable or worse, dead. _If Bryce shows up, I will be kicking his ass. God, I can't believe I made Chuck think I slept with HIM. _

Jill knew that was always going to be another thing in a long list of things she was going to regret for as long as she lived. Yes, Chuck now knew the truth that it hadn't happened but none the less, that lie was a huge regret for the dark haired beauty. _Hopefully working __with __Chuck and the others will give me at least a little on the way to redeeming myself. _She thought to herself.

And squashing down any thoughts of a full on reconciliation between herself and Chuck that would include the two of them being together again. Him and Casey kissing again would be likely to happen first before something like that happened! Her attention was captured again by the monitor showing the Nerd who has her heart as Jill watched as Chuck threw up his hands and walked away from Jeff and Lester. Evidently seeing it as a lost cause to try and get through to them. "Oh Chuck…" She sighed with a shake of her head.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that was an interesting way to do things.**


	41. My Centurion Brother

**My Centurion Brother**

**Disclaimer: While watching the second dvd of the 4th season, I had this pop into my head. And anybody notice how when Sarah wears purple, her and Chuck have issues? Okay, its not a for sure thing as they have issues with or with out it but its like a trouble color for those two, lol. Am I making sense? Eh, anyway!**

**Summary: Five years ago, Chuck Bartowski disappeared and his sister Ellie is about to get some answers over his disappearance.**

* * *

The sound of a slap rang through out the hallway of Westside Medical in Burbank, California. "I deserve that." Muttered CIA Agent Bryce Larkin as he rubbed on his stinging cheek.

"You deserve a Hell of a lot more than that for what you did to my brother five years ago, you bastard." Sneered one Doctor Ellie Bartowski.

Bryce, not wanting to go back down that road, again, pushed on. "Ellie, we found Chuck." He told her.

His best friend until he betrayed him in order to keep him out of the CIA's hands, his best friend who ended up disappearing for five years afterwards. Making Bryce regret how he handled things all the more. Ellie's eyes widened in shock at his words. "Don't… Don't lie to me, Bryce."

"I'm not, Ellie, I swear. The scar on the cheek you didn't slap? He's responsible for it." Pointed out the man.

"While my brother isn't a violent man by any means, I can't say you don't deserve something like that."

"Ellie, he gave me that scar while trying his damndest to kill me. The people who took him did things to him. Things that took away the guy we all knew and loved and in his place, a ruthless fighter and assassin. He's dressed like a damn Roman Centurion for God's sake because of them." Ellie didn't want to believe what the man in front of her was saying, she just didn't want too.

Because her baby brother? A brainwashed, dressed up killer? She just couldn't fathom it and Bryce could easily see that. "Look, I can tell you don't want to believe it. Especially since its comin' from me, but I can take you to the holding facility we currently have him in."

"We?"

"Yeah… I'm, I'm CIA, Ellie." Her eyes widened at that as Ellie hadn't been expecting that!

"Come on, maybe seeing you will help the Doctors in gettin' back the Chuck we know." Bryce told her as he held open his hand for her to take.

Ellie stared at it for a long moment before finally taking it and leaving with the man, but not before ensuring her co-workers and Devon that she was leaving to see her found brother for the first time in years.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmm... Wonder how well that's gonna go?**


	42. The Vigilante Of Burbank Part 3

**The Vigilante **

**Of Burbank**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: Its time for more of this particular idea! I still don't have any better ideas for codenames for Chuck though.**

**Summary: Sarah ends up learning of Chuck's double life thanks to a surprising source.**

* * *

As Sarah busied herself with stocking up in the Orange Orange, a beautiful Brunette haired woman made her way inside the Fro-Yo shop with a nervous air about her. "Hannah?" Sarah questioned somewhat confusedly as the other woman had never been in here before until now.

Hannah being the new girl in Chuck's life, something the Blonde Agent tried not to feel too jealous about but couldn't help it. Especially due to her still quite strong feelings for the Nerd who had turned down running away with her in Prague for the Spy Life. But she could take some solace in the fact he wasn't using the girl as a means to actively make her jealous as he wasn't that kind of guy. Hannah had been someone Chuck had met while on a mission to Paris and had ended up hitting it off with her. Though why on Earth he thought it was a good idea to subject her to the horrors of the Buy More was beyond Sarah. A place he himself had reluctantly ended up working for again a week after the team was re-started when the small software company he'd been working for had been forced to close its doors when it was discovered that the founder had been part of the Slave Trade. "Hi… Sarah." Said Hannah as she came up to the counter where the Blonde was.

"Is everything okay?"

As Sarah could easily tell the other woman looked rather nervous and even a bit… Scared. "Do… You know about the Vigilante that's been here in Burbank for a few months now, right?"

This threw the Blonde Agent as she hadn't been expecting that. "Yeah, I've heard of him. Haven't seen him myself yet." Replied Sarah.

Granted, she wasn't necessarily impressed with the man's codename as she had heard better. _A sign I've been around Chuck and Morgan a little TOO much if I'm thinking that._

Those two could never find that out! "I… I have." Near whispered the Brunette and for Sarah's eyes to widen as she quickly came around the counter to be directly in front of Hannah and give her a check over.

"I'm fine, I promise, but thank you for your concern."

"I'm glad to hear that, Hannah, I know Chuck would be crushed if something were to happen to you." Replied Sarah sincerely and used that training of her's to keep from sounding bitter or jealous.

She had to frown though when Hannah grimaced a bit at the mention of Chuck's name. "Did, did you know about him?" Asked the Brunette curiously.

"Know what about him?" Sarah asked in return in confusion and even some worry.

"That… That Chuck _IS _the Vigilante?"

One could practically hear a pin drop as silence reigned in the empty Fro-Yo shop before Sarah finally broke it. "I'm sorry, Chuck's WHAT!?"

Hannah had to wince at the volume of Sarah's voice, getting an apologetic look from the Blonde moments later. "Yeah…" Sighed Hannah as she began.

"I found out an hour ago when I decided to secretly follow him as the night before he stood me up when he was supposed to meet my parents and I for dinner. That, that hurt and he came up with some excuse for why he had to bail out but part of me had trouble believing it. Turns out I was right when I decided to look at the records for service calls and found there wasn't one for when he was supposed to meet us for dinner."

Sarah's eyes were wide in shocked surprise as this was something she just had trouble believing! _But he could possibly pull it off if he was using the Intersect to do it…_

"G-Go on." Encouraged Sarah.

Taking a deep breath, Hannah did so. "Part of me was worried and scared he was possibly seeing someone else and leading me on."

"Hannah, Chuck would NEVER do that."

It just wasn't him. The Brunette nodded with a sniffle. "As you can imagine, I was far from relieved when I found out the real truth. Downright horrified and terrified more like it. And while I, I care a lot for Chuck, Sarah, I can't… I can't be with him if he's going to be going out at night as a vigilante." Hannah told her as tears came down her face.

Chuck had told her he couldn't stop what he was doing and had asked her not to reveal his secret to anyone. She had even told him she didn't feel she could be with him if he kept doing what he was doing and while he was crushed by that, he was able to accept it. "So why come to me about this?" Wondered Sarah softly.

Clearly going to Ellie would be a huge mistake as the Doctor no doubt would flip the Hell out about the whole thing. As it is, Sarah was legally obligated to report this information to the Authorities, or at the least, General Beckman. Who no doubt would be infuriated by the news and the potential outcomes Sarah briefly envisioned weren't good ones. And while there was still some hurt in Sarah over Prague, she didn't want to see Chuck in a huge pile of trouble. "Because… Despite the two of you having broken up, even I can tell there's _still_ something there between the two of you." Informed Hannah truthfully. Something she was honestly jealous about despite the fact she clearly had the man's attention on her.

"And that's why… Why I'm hoping you can convince him to stop since I clearly can't."

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, unable to refute the other woman's words as it was true about what was there between herself and Chuck. Several seconds later she opened her eyes and determination was seen in them. "Take me to him."

Hannah nodded and the two made their leave once the Fro-Yo shop was locked down for the night. Each hoping that Chuck would listen to reason with both of them confronting him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think this was a little different than what I originally had in mind but I think it works.**


	43. Meeting

**Meeting**

**Disclaimer: This one combines a couple of ideas I've had in my head on a take where Chuck went down a bad path after Stanford.**

**Summary: He's always talking about needing a meeting and its not until Sarah actually follows him one day that she finally understands what Chuck means.**

* * *

For some time now, Sarah Walker had been steadily growing more and more curious about certain random vanishing acts one Chuck Bartowski did. Now, these didn't necessarily mean anything bad and thanks to Casey's insistence, had left it alone for the longest time. But Chuck's latest vanishing act, along with him muttering once again about how he needed a meeting of some kind, had just been the final straw for Sarah. Especially in light of Cole Barker's departure that hopefully this time, wouldn't see him get caught by Fulcrum again. His shameless flirting and the like had forced the Blonde Agent to deal with her ever growing feelings for the Nerd in her life, one whom, much to her horror, had been a cutter during the 5 years after Stanford. And that had been the reason for why he always wore those black arm bracers of his as he hadn't wanted anyone to see those scars. Sure, she had been also aware of the fact he had been involved with drugs thanks to the file the CIA had on him but it hadn't actually been that detailed.

As otherwise, she would have known long before the kidnapping/torture of herself, Cole, and Chuck where his scars were concerned. Chuck barely looked her or Cole in the eye after the whole thing was over with and it had broken her heart. Cole however just seemed to have a lot more respect for her favorite Nerd and that's why he had spent their last conversation trying to nudge her and Chuck in certain directions and only half heartedly flirting with her. Even his little vacation getaway idea hadn't been all that serious but the whole thing as mentioned before, had forced her once again to deal with her growing feelings. Feelings part of her wanted to act on but knew she couldn't as Beckman would never allow it due to the Handler/Asset status between herself and Chuck. Unless of course he got hired on by the CIA, NSA, or otherwise. Or she had a talk with her superiors at the CIA or one with Beckman that hopefully wouldn't end with her being thrown off the team. And so, here she was, discreetely following Chuck in downtown Burbank with curiousity burning in her.

She stopped a good distance away from where he parked in the lot of a 2 story brown colored building and saw him interact with several others as they went inside. _Is this some video game thing? A comic book thing? _

If so, why always use the phrase 'I need a meeting'? Did he think she would have something negative to say about it? There was no need to even think that Casey probably would considering his attitudes but to think Chuck felt he'd be judged by her hurt Sarah in her heart. _Jumping to conclusions is the last thing I need to do right now._

For it just wouldn't do herself any good and stayed where she was for several minutes before taking a deep breath and got out of the car. Sarah quietly made her way inside and did her best to ensure no one saw her. Which was surprisingly easier to do than she thought as those she had seen previously weren't roaming about on the inside of the building. It was then that she heard a voice and followed it to the source, finding a room filled with people and Chuck amongst them. Sarah's eyes widened when she finally realized the full scope of things. _This… This is a Support Group! This is what Chuck's been talking about all this time!? _Thought Sarah to herself in stunned disbelief.

No wonder Casey didn't want her looking into it. He'd known! Making the lovely Agent wonder if he'd been to a meeting himself in the past for whatever reason. Sarah couldn't help but wonder on just how many meetings Chuck had been too since _Operation: Intersect _had started in Burbank and if whether or not she was in danger of losing him because of the whole thing. _Oh Chuck…_

Minutes later, Sarah quietly left the building, wondering what her next move should be as saying or not saying anything could go very badly. Part of her felt a strong spike in resentment and even some hate towards not only Bryce but Jill as well. Along with those at Stanford for not doing far better by Chuck, most especially a certain Professor.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I had thought of her listening to Chuck's words when it was his time to talk but as I got to writing this, this just seemed the way to go instead.**


	44. My Centurion Brother Part 2

**My Centurion Brother**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Thought I'd finally add a second part to this! And sorry about the lack of 'Chuck' updates from me, got a little focused on other areas while basically taking an unintended break.**

**Summary: Its been a long road to recovery from his life as a brain washed Assassin, but its not over just yet for Chuck Bartowski.**

* * *

"Mr. Bartowski, we have an offer we'd like you to consider." Declared Director Langston Graham of the CIA.

Causing the man formerly known as 'The Centurion' to look at him and the woman with him, one General Diane Beckman of the NSA. "No, whatever it is, the answer is no!" Ellie said as she held on to her little brother.

She'd just recently and finally got her baby brother back and there was no way she was letting him out of her sight ever again! Her brother closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a sigh being released. "What's the offer?"

"Chuck!"

"I at least owe it to them to hear them out, Ellie." He told her softly before focusing his attention back on the two figures.

Agent Bryce Larkin was near by and frowning as he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. With him is his partner, Sarah Walker, whom was keeping her face completely devoid of anything that might show what she was thinking and Major John Casey was pretty much the same way. It'd be Beckman who'd speak first. "We'd like for you to provide detailed information on all things Volkoff so that we can finally, hopefully, bring the man and his organization down for good."

_Yup, knew I wasn't gonna like it. Even if it is a good idea._

"I'll do you one better." Chuck told her and getting some looks in the process.

"Chuck! NO!"

Ellie's protest went unheard much to her unhappiness. "I will add my sword to your quest to end Volkoff Industries in addition to providing you intel. That man has caused far too much suffering and whether by my hand or another's, it will be ended." Chuck declared seriously.

"Bro, no. This is a bad idea!"

"He's right! Listen to Bryce, Chuck!"

The former Assassin turned his attention to the two protestors. "I could never live or forgive myself if I stood by and did nothing as they bring down that man. I need to do this, you two. With or without your support."

_Huh, well color me impressed. I woulda thought the kid would've gone and hid somewhere after getting his brains unscrambled. _Thought Casey to himself in an impressed manner.

Sarah wasn't quite sure what to think but would take a wait and see approach to the whole thing. That is, if Director Langston and General Beckman approved of the idea as the two stared at one another for a time before nodding to one another. "While we have our misgivings about this, Mr. Bartowski, we will allow it."

Beckman nodded in agreement as Bryce did not look happy and Ellie even more so as she began to cry and hug her brother. _I'll have to give a private order to Casey in the event the Centurion chooses to betray us._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope that was worth the wait!**


	45. The New Team Carmichael

**The New**

**Team Carmichael**

**Disclaimer: I ended up thinking of this idea recently while at work. **

**Summary: In a world where things turned out a little differently in season 3 and no happy endings were had for Chuck where himself and Sarah are concerned, Charles Carmichael has an interesting new team while living in Rome.**

* * *

"Alright, Manoosh, anything crop up yet that we need to deal with?" Asked team lead Charles Carmichael to a genius by the name of Manoosh.

Whom he'd had a hand in getting arrested sometime ago due to certain things the guy was doing. "Yeah, there's only so much poundin' of Panzer's face I can do before I get bored of it." Colt rumbled and got a sneer from Hugo Panzer.

"You know that can really be taken in a very wrong way, right?" Heather Chandler asked and smirked when the two men got disgusted looks on their faces.

"Now Heather…" Reprimanded Charles and she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Not even bothering to voice an opinion she's already voiced before where her boss is concerned. One where he's a complete lack of fun thanks to the NSA/CIA basically ruining him in more than one way and no longer having any way out of it thanks to his unique circumstances. Killing that mole still greatly bothered Chuck to this day as Casey had never been able to do it for him thanks in part to Beckman having the feeling he would do something like that. And as far as he knew, Sarah and Shaw were happy and living it up in Washington and it still burned him greatly that she had declared him to no longer be the man she once knew. Which certainly had led to a huge and ugly fight between himself and her. "Nah, not yet." Manoosh finally told Chuck.

Or rather, Charles. Whom frowned momentarily before nodding. "Okay, keep up the good wor…" Trailed off the man as the Intersect began to go off in his head at the sight of someone on one of the monitoring screens.

"Jonas Rearman, international Armsdealer and a Bioterrorist. Manoosh, you know what to do."

The inventor nodded and seeing at what his boss was pointing at, got to work on looking into where the man was staying at so that the team could infiltrate and look into what he's doing. "Finally!" Grumbled Hugo.

As he was ready for some action, damnit! La Ciudad, whom had been mostly silent, raised an eyebrow. "Well, this should be interesting." She remarked as she had had a few dealings with Rearman in the past and wondered how things were going to go down where he's concerned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: A Korean series called 'Bad Guys' honestly had a little to do with the inspiration for this idea. I might do more with this in a fic of its own but we'll see.**


	46. One Of Those Nights

**One Of **

**Those Nights**

**Disclaimer: I thought up this idea a long while back but never got around to it.**

**Summary: Every great once in awhile, Chuck will have a night that makes him wish he had just stayed at the Buy More or at home. The kind of night no one ever really believes him about.**

* * *

"Guys… This is seriously unnecessary." Sighed a resigned Chuck.

But no answer in the verbal way was given but despite that, he got the general gist all the same. For all 15 or so Mimes were greatly pissed off with him due to the current predicament they all currently shared. Shared predicament you ask? Why a cell at the 14th Precinct in Burbank due to the Police getting called on them and Chuck when both were at each other's throats. Again. Chuck had a long standing rivalry with the Mimes of California that dated all the way back to his time in Stanford and unfortunately, they weren't the only fringe group he had issues with. Or to be more specific, it was all of _THEM _who had the issues with him for one reason or another. As since High School, Chuck every so often would have a night that was too wild to believe given the insanity of it all. As it is, these nights were ones that tended to happen on their own given that he wasn't even looking for trouble and insanity to begin with!

Some peace and quiet, sure. Or to deal with something job related, sure. But not trouble and insanity! Hell, the stuff he was increasingly getting involved with thanks to his own stupidity where a certain email is concerned was on par with the trouble and insanity these nights tended to have! Granted, there was times Chuck felt none of the crap he had to deal with since getting the Intersect measured up to these sorts of nights. "Look, if you guys would just get passed what happened a couple years ago, we wouldn't be in this mess! What happened with the plate and the Rubber Chicken was NOT my fault."

Scowls came his way and one Mime 'threw' something heavy at him and Chuck just stared back in a non-plussed manner. _I think I'm well within my rights to ask Big Mike for a raise after this._

He just _knows _he had seen the big man at some point earlier in the night for God's sake! And there was no way Big Mike was going to be able to say he couldn't believe Chuck this time about these sorts of nights where anything that could happen would happen! Several other Mimes gave him the Finger and he just shook his head in resigned exasperation. "I think I'd rather be stuck with the Bikers." Muttered the man to himself.

Said Bikers being a group who called themselves 'The Believers' and had formed themselves around their idolation of the Music icon known as Cher. Again, no one ever believed Chuck's claims about this group as somehow, the Believers had managed to avoid detection by a great number of people over the years. Naturally, this night he found himself having that had started innocently enough with a call for the Buy More for an off site situation, had included a run in with those guys. Another 'heavy object' was 'thrown' his way from the Mimes and though he knew better, chose to side step it much to their indignation. His attention wasn't on that for long however thanks to a commotion from outside of his shared cell as several Police Officers placed someone in a nearby empty cell and it was apparent said individual was none too happy! Chuck's eyes widened once he realized who it was. "Great… Jill Roberts of all people. My night just keeps gettin' better!"

Though he had mostly meant to keep that from being heard, it appeared the Universe was still out to get him as she looked his way with a scowl. One that quickly vanished once Jill realized who he was. "CHUCK!?"

"Yep. Nice to know you still remember me." Groused the man as one of the Mimes was repeatedly hitting him on the head with what was probably a Baseball Bat.

And not liking that it was proving ineffective as well! "You're kind of hard to forget, Chuck." Came her soft reply while wondering what the Hell the deal was with the Mimes in Chuck's cell!

He snorted at that and noticed out of the corner of his eye that another Mime was apparently trying to 'start up' something and wasn't having much luck. "Need some help there? I know a thing or two about making things work."

The ugly look he got from the Mime told him all he needed to know. "Right, should have known better than to ask. I _hate_ these kind of nights!" Chuck muttered unhappily.

"You're _still_ supposedly having those kinds of nights?" Jill asked in a disbelieving manner.

Choosing to ignore the Elephants known as Cheating and Heartbreak for the time being and got a resigned nod from her Ex seconds later. "These guys are part of the Association of California Mimes."

The Mimes all waved at her but Jill felt a little creeped out by them to respond back much to their dislike! "Oh boy, careful there, they might take that as an insult."

One of the Mimes chose at that point to actually kick him in the Shin much to the approval of his fellow Mimes. "OW!"

_I owe Chuck a HUGE apology… And an explanation but I don't know if he'll be willing to believe it. Much less hear it._ Thought the Doctor to herself worriedly as she watched the Mimes and Chuck interact.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ooh… Poor Chuck! Though in an earlier version of this idea, I was originally gonna have it to where him and Jill are sharing a cell and are loudly getting into it with one another. Glad I finally wrote this though!**


	47. Chuck VS The Dark Secret

**Chuck Vs. The Dark Secret**

**Disclaimer: Had this come to mind and is likely to be triggering and is set after 'Chuck Vs. The Gravitron' with a somewhat AU ending. Though initially I did originally have this set around the time of Bryce's second return with the whole Von Hayes thing.**

**Summary: Since being betrayed and expelled from Stanford, Chuck Bartowski's been hiding a dark secret from everyone in his life. At least until now.**

* * *

For years, Chuck Bartowski had been hiding a dark secret from everyone who knew him. And it had all started after getting betrayed by his former best friend and ex-girlfriend and being expelled from Stanford because of said former best friend. Over the years it became a ritual at his darkest moments, especially when the anniversary of his being kicked out came around. It was a ritual Chuck never thought would be discovered and was honestly surprised it hadn't been by Casey or Sarah after they came into his life. Especially considering their respective career choices and all that. But when Jill Roberts unexpectedly came back into his life yet again and things went the way they did, his mind had gone to that very familiar dark place once more. Finding himself once again sitting at the side of his bed, a half drunken bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a gun in the other, staring at it as he always did when he got like this.

Contemplating once again if whether or not he should pull the trigger and just end it all once and for all as his drunken mind swirled with dark thoughts in his darkened room. Ignoring the sounds of all the fun coming from the rest of the apartment as Ellie, Awesome, and whoever else enjoyed Thanksgiving together. None of them knowing he was even in his room which suited him just fine. Sure, he knew now that Jill hadn't actually cheated on him but the fact it had been a lie all these years and for her to basically break his heart AGAIN just… Just hurt so badly that he heavily considered once again just shooting himself. _Did I ever truly know Jill? What was real and what wasn't? I guess I'll never truly know._

Yes, she had answered those questions and they had all been positive bar one but that honestly didn't mean shit to him at that point in time. "Chuck, are you ev-WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN!?" Screamed out a horrified Ellie after she had come into his room to find out if he was even there since no one had seen him in some time.

Having to learn the truth from Sarah that Jill had utterly destroyed Chuck again and her baby brother had needed some time alone. The whole thing had made Ellie hate that bitch even more than what she did before and swore to beat the Hell out of her if she ever came across her herself. Part of Ellie had hoped he was in his room so that she could give him a hug since he most likely needed one more than anything. But this? This was the last thing she was expecting! Her horrified scream had alerted everyone to come their way and they were equally stunned and horrified by the fact Chuck had a gun! A drunken giggle escaped Chuck as he squinted at the group thanks to the light pouring in his room. "Oh? This ol' thing? We're… We're old friends!" He slurred out with another giggle.

"Dude..."

"Go get Casey, Devon." Sarah told the good Captain and seeing the serious look on her face, Devon did as told while Jeff and Lester quietly made their leave while hoping like Hell Chuck would be okay in the end.

Leaving the two ladies on their own with Chuck as he took a drink from his Jack Daniels. "Chuck… Why, why do you have that _thing_?" Ellie asked with tears in her eyes.

She did NOT approve of guns one damn bit and had always been adamant about not having them in her house. And to learn that her own baby brother had one was not something she liked at all and given his old friends remark, it made Ellie wonder how long he'd had it. Ellie made to move forward but Sarah didn't let her, even giving her a warning look that made the Doctor and sister freeze in place. Cautiously, Sarah stepped forward instead as Devon, with Casey in tow, showed up. "Shouldn't… Shouldn't you be off having great make up sex with… With Bryce?"

The scorn in Chuck's voice freezed Sarah in place as hearing that from him of all people was shocking. "I fucking hate that bastard. Always, always taking everything from me. Never get to have anything."

"Bar-Chuck… Just… Put the gun down, okay? Put it down and let one of us take it." Came Casey's voice as he slowly came forward.

"Nah… I, I think I'll keep it. Maybe finally use it, ya know?"

"Sweetie, please let him take that thing." Pleaded Ellie.

Unfortunately, her baby brother ignored her as he chugged down some of his Jack Daniels. "Had this thing for years and almost used it lots of times." Slurred Chuck and furthering the horror that was felt.

"I get it, Chuck, I really do. Life's crapped on you more than it should have and I'm honestly not surprised this is happening. Hell, God knows there's been a few times in my life when I've nearly pulled the trigger on myself." Casey admitted honestly and shocking everyone present.

Hell, had he been forced to follow through on terminating Bartowski, he would have shot himself afterwards. "Chuck, you're better than this! You can't let that bitch do this to you! You've done more than she'll ever be able to do!" Sarah told him earnestly as tears came down her face.

Morgan added his own agreement as Chuck looked at Casey through hazy, unfocused eyes. "Did, did it feel good to shoot Bryce?"

"It did. I was pretty disappointed I didn't get to do it again after we found out he was alive."

Poor Ellie, Devon, and Morgan were mightily confused by that exchange. "I, I wish I coulda shot him with my friend here."

"But then you'd have felt guilty about it, Chuck. You know it, I know it, and so does everyone else. Its not in you to cause that kind of pain." Casey told him seriously.

A sniffle came from the drunken Nerd. "But it is in just about everyone else to cause _ME_ pain. And… I'm so tired of it… So, so tired..."

His waving his gun around allowed for Casey to snatch it from him and allow for a crying Sarah to take it. "Where… Where'd my gun go?"

"I've got it, Chuck. Hafta say, its left me wantin' to check it out as its pretty impressive. Even worthy enough to be added to my collection." Lied the NSA man.

Drunken giggles escaped Chuck before he mumbled about how he was tired of all the crap in his life. Some of which made no sense to certain individuals in the room as he talked about it and both Casey and Sarah knew that it was going to be a difficult fight to get Chuck's loved ones to believe it was just nonsensical drunken ramblings. _We're gonna have to have a long talk with the General after this. _

"Sarah, get that thing out of here now!" Finally ordered Ellie and Sarah did as told.

Taking it all the way over to the inside of Casey's place before rushing back to Chuck's room just as he passed out. "What… What do we do now?" Wondered Morgan with a distinct waver to his voice as Devon held on tightly to a sobbing Ellie.

No one was quite sure but they knew something had to be done or this nightmare would end up repeating itself. _I'm going to get a recording of this from Casey and show it to that bitch! She'll pay for causing this to happen to one of the best guys I know, damnit!_

Ohh how Sarah wanted to do nothing more than beat Jill Roberts until she was unrecognizable and do the same to Bryce for good measure for his part in things. Even if he hadn't ever intended for it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I've been sitting on this one for a few months now. Mainly March and I think the intention was for this to be a several chaptered story but that's just not ever happened. And at this point, not sure it will happen so its going into this fic for the time being.**


End file.
